The good hunter's adventure with monster girls
by A Titan's Ghost
Summary: Caden, a hunter from the nightmare wakes up to a world, where beast and man walk in harmony and thanks to Djura teachings he adapts to this new world, however in his sudden waking he is drawn to Japan to find purpose and gets tangled with M.O.N
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to rreboot and old fanfiction idea and give it new life and a new protagonist**

* * *

A man in black ran through the streets in the dead of night his footsteps splashing along the pavement as a rain poured down on him, he had been on the Run and knew his pursuers were closing in. Following his footsteps were more louder and heavier footsteps. Yelling could be heard as they were going to corner this man. He whipped out his flintlock pistol and shot a metal ladder. Even in all the rain he was accurate enough to hit the latch and drop the fire escape. He quickly climbed up the ladder and just as he made it up his pursuer looked up at the ladder. His chaser was a large being cladded in armor who had a horn protruding from her helmet. She looked up and realized she herself wouldn't be able to climb it. It looked up and spoke to him. It sounded very feminine.

"You have nowhere to run, so surrender." She said and the hunter rolled his eyes and kept going up the fire escape.

"Move aside Tio!" A red head said as she pushed aside her ally. She began making her way up the ladder, almost slipping on the wet metal. Soon enough a helicopter had arrived and shined a bright light causing the hunter to cover his eyes. The red head made her way to the roof to close in on the hunter and switched the safety off her weapon. The hunter whipped his head around and she cocked her head and smiled.

"Make this easier for me and just give up!" She said as he motioned for him to come forward while keeping her submachine gun trained on him. The hunter said nothing and disappeared.

"What!?" The redhead shouted and he reappeared further away. She didn't understand what he was but she fired on him. The hunter gasped as he was struck by a bullet. It stung as another bullet hit his back. He then jumped from the roof to another roof. The redhead stopped the chase and placed her finger on her ear piece. The hunter didn't care he needed to get away and fast. He continued jumping rooftops and noticed the helicopter pursuing him now. He kept his parkour act going as he looked around for any places where he could avoid the helicopter's spotlight. Then a loud bang rang out as he was struck. He let another grunt out as he felt his right arm go numb. Pulling what hit him out, he noticed it was a dart. His breath became raspy but his legs didn't stop, If he could make this jump he could escape he thought and as he was going to jump another bang echoed out and he was hit in the leg. Causing it to go numb and him to fall off the building. He smashed into a metal window cover and then smashed into the roof of a car. Glass littered everywhere and blood seeped from his forehead, he couldn't continue fighting. His vision darkened as he fades from consciousness.

He heard people approach him and started gathering around him, his eyes could move and he saw the red head looking down on him.

"You could have done this the easy way…" She said as she cuffed him and then the armored cladded behemoth of a woman stomped her way to him.

"Oh jeez, Zombina he looks hurt, is he still alive?" She asked and Zombina placed two fingers at his neck.

"He's alive I feel a pulse!" She shouted as another woman came to his sight. She looked like the others and had black straight hair.

"Already called an ambulance, this was a thrill, do you think he is a vampire?" She asked as she reached to the hunter and they checked his teeth. They're was a sudden silence and she moved away.

"Well he isn't a vampire like I thought he was…" She said as the ambulance came into sight.

"Smith, Are you saying we shot, tranquilized and injured a human?" Zombina said and Smith grabbed Zombina.

"You used the rubber bullets right?" She asked and started shaking her.

"Please tell me you used the rubber bullets!" She shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, I did, I did!" She said and the ambulance finally arrived. Tio carefully picked up the injured hunter and helped the paramedics put him on a stretcher.

"Zombina get in and watch him, I'll have to get Manako and meet you at the hospital" She told her and she nodded her head. The red head got in the back with the paramedic and off they were. The hunter blacked out and all he could do was hear voices.

"God there's glass imbedded in him and he appears to have a lacerations on the side of his head. How'd this happen?"

"He fell off a three story building and onto a car."

"Well we'll get him to the E.R right away."

The voices soon become nothing but echoes. The good hunter fell into a coma. He couldn't see anything and couldn't feel. He heard someone calling to him.

"Good hunter, wake up, this isn't the place to die." The voice called to him and he saw a bright light. He awoke with a gasp and looked around. A vase of flowers sat next to him along with a get well balloon. He noticed his left hand was cuffed to the hospital bed, but thankfully his right hand was free. The hunter felt his face to feel the tubes going into his nose and bandages around his head. He then looked over to see Miss Smith sitting in a chair watching some kinda game show.

"Oh finally you're awake, I was starting to think that you wouldn't get up. You've been out for 2 days." She said as she lifted up a clipboard.

"So doctors, removed all the glass shrapnel and stitch the wound on your head." She looked down as the hunter had this angry look on his face. He felt like this was her fault and she could sense it.

"Hey you aren't innocent yourself." She then held a plastic baggie with his flintlock pistol in it.

"Guns are not allowed in Japan, and you carrying a firearm is actually illegal. Listen after I went over the reports about your little game of chase, I was impressed. You almost got away from the M.O.N even out performed some of them." She then handed him the clipboard and tapped the blank line that had species next to it.

"I know you're not human, no way could a human outrun a zombie, be struck by multiple rubber bullets, withstand a tranq round, survive a three story fall onto a car and make it out with only 5 stitches. So what are you and what's your name?" She asked and the hunter sighed.

"What do I look like to you?" He said which surprised Smith.

"Wow you actually talked, I mean of course you can talk, why wouldn't you, I mean you seem like a quiet and reserved kinda guy." She said and coughed as she handed him a pen. She began crossing her finger as he looked at the paper and then scribbled down something.

"Name is Caden Walker, species Hunter?" She said as she looked at the man.

"What on earth is a hunter?" She asked to which he smiled.

"Someone who has transcended the hunt, they walk a fine line of human and beasthood. They are human and not human." He said as he looked around. Miss Smith smiled and let out a breath of relief.

"I was so scared, I honestly thought we had accidently injured a human?" Miss Smith said as she smiled.

"And why would that be a bad thing?" He asked her to which she pulled another piece of paper. She pointed out to a subsection.

"Because the interspecies act clearly says that a human cannot harm a liminal, physically, financially and/or mentally and so vice versa. So we got out of breaking the act, and this opens up a new opportunity." Miss Smith said as she went into her suitcase.

"What kind of opportunity are you offering?" He asked as she broke out some papers. Caden raised his brow to the stack of papers.

"Monster op neutralization or M.O.N needs more liminals, most don't make it to our ranks, but I feel as you could be a great asset." She said as she placed the stack on his lap.

"And If I refuse?" He asked. Miss Smith pushed her sunglasses up.

"We'd have to jail and and deport you to whatever country you came from, then they prosecute you there, think of this as a get out of jail for free and stay in this country for free card." She said and Caden's nose scrunched a bit as if there was a bad smell in the air.

Caden thought about this very thoroughly. He didn't have any viable information on who he was or where did he came from, so it's likely they'd keep him in jail for a while they figure out where to deport him, only to realize they couldn't. He sighed as he made up his mind.

"Alright, I'll do it…" He said as Miss Smith gave him a shit eating grin. She helped him through the paperwork. He was going through simple paperwork to gain citizenship to employment papers. He then signed the papers off. Miss Smith was delighted and she slapped an ankle bracelet around his ankle.

"Great, now this little device will keep you incheck." She said as she unlocked the cuff holding him down. The hunter was rather curious of what it was.

"This baby is an ankle bracelet, designed to monitor your location, and if I think you're acting out of hand or too far." Smith said as she pulled out a device and pressed a button delivering a minor controlled shock. The hunter yelped as the heart monitor started beeping louder.

"You'll get a controlled shock. Now that was just a sample." She said to which the Hunter gave her the evil eye.

"A sample?" He gritted through his teeth, he was clearly agitated.

"Yep, anytime you act out of hand or go too far, you'll get a warning beep and then get shocked. Try to mess with it and you'll get shocked and it's waterproof so don't even think about drowning it." She said as she placed the device back into her pocket. He rolled his eyes at her and crossed his arms as he laid back down.

"So, what's my first order?" He asked grudgingly and she smiled.

"Stay in the hospital until you are cleared." She said as she stuffed the papers back into her suitcase.

"Your teammates may stop by to introduce themselves later. So treat them nicely, because they'll be apart of your life now." Miss Smith said as she left the room. Caden mumbles a couple of things under his breath.

"Stupid press suit wearing…" he mumbled before taking a deep breath in.

"No, I should be grateful, I have a job and a new life…" Caden said. Truth was that he came to Japan looking for a new life. He had awakened to a new world, one where beast and man walk side by side almost as equals. Never could he had fathom such things but here he was in this world. The hunter soon turned his attention to his food. It was a vegetable soup with a side of crackers and a box of juice. He began to eat in peace and watched the television. He tuned into the news channel and was indulging on the current affairs in the world. There was soon a knock on the door.

"Come in!" He called out. A nurse stepped in and gave a smile.

"Caden, a Miss Zombina would like to see you." She asked. He nodded and the nurse ushered in a red head from the night a couple days before. She started giggling at his misfortune.

"So you're my new teammate, god when you took that tumble the last time we met, I laughed my ass off." She laughed which in turn made Caden raise his brow. She could then see that he did not appreciate her low brow humor, and that was what she was hoping for.

"By the way my name is Zombina, M.O.N's assault specialist. I am a zombie so I am immortal, bullets have no effect on me, hell if I lost a limb I could restitch it back on." She said as she looked for some form of admiration. However Caden was now in no mood for giving praise.

"I'm Cade, a hunter, I specialize in many different things, that you'd shit your pants if you found out what I could do." He said and Zombina placed her hands on her hips.

"Like what?" She asked. The hunter took his hands and placed one over his thumb and pulled the gag where he made it look like he could take his thumb off.

"Pfft I can do that too, see!" Zombina said as she pulled her hand off and mimicked Caden. This surprised the good hunter making his heart monitor go off again.

"Oh god, you weren't joking, are you okay?" He said to which she looked at her nub.

"Yeah it's gonna be a pain to stitch it back on…" She said as she pulled out a needle and thread. Caden could see she was struggling and he felt kinda bad.

"Do you want my help?" He asked unsure what to actually say. She then plopped onto his lap making him let out an oof.

"Sure just try to follow the already made holes." She said and the good hunter reassured her.

"Trust me back in my time in Yharnam I played doctor to those who got injured, this isn't bad compared to what I saw." He said as he started his stitching. He was surprised that she hadn't flinched and she was surprised by how calm he was.

"Does it hurt?" He asked as she looked at him. For a moment she felt captivated. He had this blonde hair and these warm hazel eyes. She blinked a bit and snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, no… I'm undead so I feel no pain." She said as he finished his work.

"Quick question?" She asked him.

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you let a doctor do it, you know you're in a hospital." She asked as she wanted to understand his intentions.

"Consider it a team building exercise." He said and she smiled realizing that she had a funny smart ass for a teammate. She then got off his lap and went into her backpack.

"Oh um, Smith thought I should get you a gift, and while I'm kinda broke. I managed to put this together." She then handed him a cd player with some headphones. He looked at it quite excitingly and placed the headphones on. He pressed the play button and was listening to heavy metal.

"Wow this is really good!" He said which made the undead redhead smile.

"Hey I'll probably be back later if you see Manako, Doppel, and Tio say hi for me." Zombina said as she left the room. She quickly noted that he was like Kimihito and kinda laughed. He seems so naive and funny.

Caden was a bit surprised by his first encounter, however this kinda made him fuzzy. In truth after he awakened he had been much of a loner, then again when you travel around it's harder to make a connection. He sat and wondered what is other teammates are like. He snapped out of thought as there was a knock on the door. The nurse stepped back in.

"Caden, another visitor is here, her name is Tio." She told him and the hunter sat up.

"Send her in." He said and when she stepped out a rather tall woman stepped in. She was tall, her skin was orange, and she had blonde hair. Her most noticeable feature was that she had this horn coming from her forehead. Caden felt weird, he was tense and now he felt relaxed. She held a bouquet of flowers and smiled as she saw Caden and took a seat next to him.

"Hi I'm Tionisha, I am your new friend and oh my gosh you are so cute, oh and these are for you!" She said as she ruffled his blonde hair. Caden looked down to his side to hide his blush as he took the flowers.

"Um… thanks, my name is Caden, you don't look too bad yourself." He said and the ogre smile grew larger.

"I was told you were a hunter, and I thought to myself, what kinda liminal is that, because I have never heard of a hunter." The ogre asked and Caden took a moment to think about it. He sorta knew what a hunter was, however his understanding of his own powers were limited.

"Well it's when a human transcend the hunt and becomes a hunter, we become superhumans, people who walk a fine line between beasthood and humanity. I never fell into beasthood because I never let the blood go to my head, I had hobbies during the hunt. Like playing music, writing in my journal and playing card games." He said as Tio leaned in.

"What did you hunt?" She asked to which Caden thought his answer carefully.

"Great ones, these god like monsters, they are the stuff of nightmares, once it was slain we could harness its power through its blood." He said as the hunter didn't want to say beast as he didn't want to offend his new comrade.

"So what powers do you have?" She asked curious of the hunters abilities.

"Magic." He said and he watched her eyes widen.

"Magic?" She asked in disbelief. Then he made arcane crackle right in between his fingers. Tio was surprised by this.

"whoa, that's cool…" She said as she held his hand.

"Do it again, I wanna see how it feels." She asked and the hunter did it again. He started conducting arcane energy into her. Her hair started to frizz as she giggled.

"It's so tingly, almost like static electricity." She said and the hunter stopped and he let go. She started giggling as she took a step back. The nurse knocks and walks in.

"My, my you have a lot of visitors today, Manako is here to visit." She said.

"Okay, send Manako in." He said and Manako stepped in. She was a short girl with purple hair, however he could not take his eyes off her one eye which she tried hiding under her sun hat and she seemed to be hiding something behind her then looked at Manako. She pointed her finger out as she shuffled over to her.

"Umm Tio what are you doing?" She asked as Tio backed her to the door.

"Lightning Bolt!" She shouted and a loud zap could be heard and a shriek. Manako gave Tio quite a frown and the ogre realized it was best if she left.

"Oh I think I should leave now, see yah Caden and oh once your done with this hospital, I'll have your M.O.N outfit ready." Tio said as she slipped out the door. The monoeye went toward his bedside and handed him a card. Caden took it and opened it. He read it aloud so she could hear his appreciation.

"Sorry I shot you and made you fall onto a car… so wait you shot me?" He asked and she trembled.

"I-i-it was an accident! I didn't mean for you to fall." She stammered fighting back tears.

"That… was impressive, despite all the wind and rain, you hit me with not a bullet but a tranq round, you would have had a lot of skill to make that shot." He said, as a hunter he praises those who show excellent skills.

"So you're not mad?" He shook his head.

"I'm still alive and I can avoid jail time." He said as he placed the card on his hospital tray. Manako then pulled out a plastic bag from behind her.

"I didn't want Tio to see this because she'd take some and I wanted to give this to you to reassure you, no hard feelings…" She said and placed out cheesecake that seems to be fluffy and jiggly. The hunter took his plate and made the cheesecake dance. He then took a bite and was captivated by the sweet flavors.

"Well thank you, I love it." He said and he continued eating.

"Do you know what kind of operator you'll be?" She asked and he shrugged.

"No clue, I'll just have to see what Smith says." He said and Manako gripped her hat a bit.

"Um can I ask you something?" She said as her grip tightens on the brim of her hat.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked and then she took off her hat and her face was clearly red.

"Do you think my eye is weird!" She shouted to Caden which the hunter cocked his head in confusion.

"What?" He asked and she asked again.

"Does my one eye bother you?" She asked as he smiled.

"No, it's makes you look distinguished. You know I'd say I actually like it." He said and Manako blushed even harder. She looked at him and he looked back at her. He wasn't looking away, he wasn't making a disgusted face, he was smiling. She was so flustered that she put her hat back on.

"Okay, it's hot in here. I-i'm gonna go okay, see you when you get better, bye!" She said as she made a run for the door and ran into it. The hunter got up pulling his I.V needle out of his wrist. He stumbled forward and managed to help her up.

"Hey, you should be more careful." Caden told her as he helped her up.

"Thanks, I'll be on my way…" Said and was about to walk out when she heard a dripping sound. She looked over to see that Caden was bleeding.

"Caden your arm!" She shouted and he looked at his wrist. Manako grabbed a band-aid and rubbing alcohol from a jar on the counter and patched him up.

"Thanks, see you soon." Caden said as he layed back on the hospital bed and she fluffed his pillow and let herself out. Once again the good Hunter rested and watched these bizarre game shows. He almost drifted off to sleep. Until there was another knock at the door. The Nurse stepped in and she looked concerned.

"There's a man in here, he claims to know you." She said and he nodded. Then in stepped a hunter!? Caden was quick to take his left over cheese cake and whip it into the hunter's eyes.

He let out a muffled grunt and soon enough Caden was on him beating with a plastic tray. Then the muffled grunts turned into a feminine cry.

"Stop, stop, I'm just disguised. I'm your teammate Doppel!" The hunter pleaded and when Francis got off him/her the hunter transformed into a dark skinned girl, with silver hair and she was naked, well her long hair seemed to cover her up though. The good hunter was breathing heavily and was furious.

"Don't do that, hunters tend not to trust other hunters. What were you thinking I could've killed you!" He said as he walked over to his bed.

"I thought would have done this, like it's my doppelganger mind fuckery, but I guess I crossed a line. My name is Doppel and thanks for not beating my face to a pulp." She said as she started reading his clipboard.

"Why don't hunters like each other?" She asked to which the hunter looked back.

"In the hunter's nightmare hunters tend to turn on each other, so I kept my my wits about me, the great one nor the beast could invoke fear in me, hunters were the ones I feared." He said as he laid back down and shut his eyes tight and took a deep breath.

"Hunter's nightmare?" She asked and Caden knew she probably wouldn't understand it.

"The hunter's nightmare is a hidden world, one where the night knows no end. Blood hungry monster roamed the streets and delusional hunters attacking anything on sight. I consider myself lucky, I had the privilege of spending my time protecting people in a church. When the nightmare ended I woke up and found myself in a world I was once in but now changed." He said as he looked at her and Doppel laughed and couldn't stop.

"Oh god, hahaha, are you pulling a fast one on me, because for a second I almost believed you." She said and Caden decided to rethink his story. Now that he thinks about it, hell it sounds crazy to him. He insteads decides to play along, as he rather try to avoid a psych evaluation.

"Hah I couldn't fool you, but seriously hunters do not like each other, copying the look and scent will only attract a bad hunter." He said as he began to think of some bullshit up.

"So how do hunters make babies, if they hate each other?" She asked, Caden thought a little hard but as he knew relationships just weren't a thing in the nightmare, though they weren't unspoken of.

"Well it be like any other relationship, they meet, date and mate. See hunters usually date within their own covenant. A hunter not in a covenant they are considered lone hunters, I fall under that line." Caden said and Doppel was actually writing that down.

"What is a covenant?" She asked to which Caden was recalling them.

"There is the Vilebloods, the executioners, the league, the hunter of hunters, the blood beast, and Lumenwood kin." Caden said as he recounted all the covenants.

"Are they different in any way." She asked as she clicks her pen.

"Well yeah, they all do not like each other, but seem to have powers in common with their Covenant. Vilebloods have a healing factor, Executioners tend to be better martyrs, the league are hardy hunters, while hunter of hunters had good endurance, blood beast are hairy…, lumenwood kin are rare but unsightly..." He said going on about the covenants until a nurse knocked on the door and called out to him.

"Caden, visiting hours are over, it's time for your friend to go home." She said and Doppel closed her journal.

"Smith is gonna enjoy this. Thanks Caden, sleep well." Doppel said as she transformed into a hunter again and left. He was left alone with only his thoughts.

"Oh shit, my entire team is a bunch of monster girls and they are beautiful." He said to himself and then got up to look into the bathroom to look into the mirror. His blonde hair seemed to stand up as usual and he could see the bandages and marks left behind by the impact. He felt the stubble that grew on his face and sighed.

"I need to shave…" he said before he made his way to bed. The Good Hunter was excited but tired, a new day awaits him and so fourth a new beginning. He drifted off to sleep. He began to dream of the darkness and saw things within the dark, the atrocities committed by hunters.

He walked through the darkness, a trail of light guiding his way to different memories. He remembered an old powder keg hunter. He looked old but strong. He remembered the tales of woe that befell upon old yharnam. Beast who were once human turned beast, suffered at the hands of hunters and the fires that still smoulder. A pang of guilt hit the good hunter. He didn't think beast were capable of feeling fear but they showed it. They showed what humanity was still left in them. The yharminites were victims of the plague bestowed to them upon a corrupt church and these false gods. These great one's. He felt justice rise within him as he remembers going out and killing these hunters, killing great one's to avenge the yharminites afflicted with the plague and putting any delusional yharminites out of their misery, so they wouldn't have to live out their lives in pain. This is why he was labeled as the good hunter.

Caden woke up and rubbed his forehead.

"Ugh, I hate that dream." He mumbled to himself as he woke up. Soon enough there was a knock at the door and a doctor walked in. She smiled as she was happy her patient was wide awake.

"Good morning Caden I'm doctor Schumer, sorry about not getting to you yesterday, I went up to surgery and no one notified me that you woke up, but glad you are in the waking world, can you tell me how you got here?" She asked him.

"I took a tumble off a building and fell onto a car." He said and she nodded.

"Good, now do you feel any pain?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, just hungry." He answered and she made a check on her clipboard.

"Okay, now follow the light." She said as she took a small flashlight out and shined it in his eyes. He followed it just fine.

"Good, good. Now can you stand up?" She asked and he did so.

"Now walk in a straight line heel to toe." She asked and he did so just fine.

"Um doctor is this all necessary." He asked and she nodded.

"We need to make sure everything is fine in that noggin of yours, it's not everyday that a person survives a fall like that and makes it rather unscathed. Judging how your initial test are and from the witness nurses, your motor skills seem fine, and your mental health seems okay. You're clear to go home. I'll contact your caretaker and we'll have you out of here and back into the real world." She said as she handed him a bag.

"These are the clothes your caretaker left you, I'll step out the room and wrap up your file, so you can get dressed." The doctor said and stepped out of the room. Caden dressed himself in the close Miss Smith left him they seem to fit just right even the shoes too. The doctor knocked and came right back in.

"So I just got off from the call, your caretaker she is right downstairs waiting in the lobby, hope you have a great day Caden." She said and The Good Hunter gave his thanks and left. He took an elevator down and sure enough Miss Smith was waiting for him.

"Just to think that I just saw you laying on your bed and now you're up and about, amazing recovery time and since you're up already we're going to get to work." Miss Smith said with a clap of her hands and off they were. Caden sat in the back with Tio who was real eager to see him.

"Oh Caden, I have your outfit ready, right here, while it's a little different from ours it seems to fit your design very well, you can thank Doppel for being a great model of you." Tio said as she showed him photos of the outfit. The Good Hunter took a look at the pictures and took a liking to it. It was a pictures of high top sneakers, black elastic Sports pants a yellow jacket with a hoodie, a kitsune mask, all while wearing an black overcoat that had gold trimmings.

"What is the mask for?" He asked to which Miss Smith chimed in.

"That was my idea, because I have something for you. I thought you looked human enough to pass as human so what I did and it was a little sneaky is that I decided to give you a human identity while you're not on duty and a liminal identity, when you're on the job." She said as he handed him two ID cards. One was him without the mask, the other card was him with the mask. The names were different too. On his human card he had his regular name but on his liminal card he had had a title that simply said Agent Yharnam.

"Consider this a privilege this is so you don't face scrutiny and have the benefits that most liminals don't have." she said as she kept her eyes on the road.

"How did you get this photo?" Caden asked and she smiled.

"You can thank Doppel for that, she has been saving you a lot of time." She said as they made it to an apartment complex.

"So we actually couldn't lease you a room because of your dual I.D. Since putting you under liminal would void your human I.D and get us in a lot of trouble. So I asked the girls if any one of them wanted to bunk with you. You must have a silver tongue because everyone except Doppel wants to Bunk with you, so what I opted to do instead is to let you choose." Smith said as they stepped into the building. They took the stairs and went up a couple of floors and from there they went to Tio's apartment room. Tio grabbed her keys and open the door revealing a homely kind of apartment. The place was filled with floral prints, while the ceiling was high and he could see why.

"Wow this is actually kind of cozy." He said as he sat on the arm chair. The apartment actually really did reflect on her personality.

"I'm glad you think this way you should obviously choose me for a bunk mate. I could use help around here." Tio said as she boiled tea. Caden thought about this and then realized he probably has the best choice right here.

"Sure I guess seems nice, and cozy." he said as he looked around and about.

"Then it's settled and I need to talk to you about something." She said as she pulled the good hunter out.

"So I wanted to talk to you about your ankle bracelet it has a range on the city so you're able to to go about freely but step outside the city limit and you can guess what happens." Smith said.

"Well I guess that's okay I mean at least it's not like I'm under house arrest." The Good Hunter said as Miss Smith beamed him a smile.

"Just know you only have it on because I don't really no what kind of species you are and if Hunters are a real species then it's best that I have one working for us so if we run into any other Hunters, then we would be on a similar playing field." she said and he slowly nodded his head.

"We'll begin your training in how to assess different situations, we'll be testing your abilities and seeing what you're capable of in the next couple hours" she said and turned away.

"Take care Caden, see you soon." She said as she walked off. Tio then pulled her new roommate in.

"So, I have your new outfit right here I want you to try it on to see how it feels." She said and brought out his outfit.

"Tada, say hello to M.O.N new tactical specialist outfit." She said as Caden looked over the garb. He took off his shirt and Tio witnessed the physique of the good hunter. She placed her hand over her mouth as she felt drool coming out. The hunter put on his a black long sleeve compression shirt under a sports vest that was black white and gold. He then threw his pants off. Tio gasped as she felt her nose bleed. She left the room quickly and came back after the Good Hunter got his sports pants and hoodie on, not even nocticing Tio's quick disaaperence. He then tied on these strange sneakers that had it's tongue and heel notch higher he then put on his coat, it was short sleeved with a collar that stood up. Caden checked out his yellow hoodie. There were hidden pockets and pouches on it. He stretched out getting use to his outfit.

"See I studied your outfit a bit and realized that you're a man of gadgets and tools, so I had made the hoodie capable of storing different throwables and ammo. The sports vest is actually kevlar. The compression shirt allows for comfort and allows the heat to be manageable. On the coat I designed the sleeves short that way you can maneuver just fine." Tio went on about showing him the different designs that were thought up.

"We had different designs such as a more wolf design but Miss Smith thought it was a little too menacing." She said as she showed it to him.

"What are the weird symbols on my back?" Caden asked as he checks the mirror.

"That is just a kanji symbol for hunter, see when you told me how you are a hunter I decided to put that on the back and give you a little flair." Tio explained as the good hunter eyed himself up and down in the mirror.

"Oh and here's the mask." She said as she handed him the kitsune mask. He put it on and saw darkness.

"Where are the eye holes?" He asked Tio reached under the mask and turned it on. A screen lit up in front of him. Giving him full visibility.

"This was the most expensive part of it. The mask uses small optics to deliver full visibility, to cut out blind spots. It has night vision and when it has night vision on the lights turn off to keep you unseen." She said as she guided Caden's hand to the back of the mask's ear to find the button.

"Wow. I can't believe you designed this yourself…" Caden said as he looked around.

"The outfit yes, the mask no, that was all Miss Smith. Now I have to change into my M.O.N outfit so if you don't mind." Tio said crediting Smith and then she went to her room, leaving the good hunter alone. He decided to sit on the rather large couch only to find out it was really firm.

"Holy hell, this couch is not for lightweights." He said as he hopped off and looked around for a bit. Pictures of Tio and rest of M.O.N were hung up everywhere. He guess she was really close to them, then again that's how a team should be like. Caden heard a door open and out Tio stepped in her M.O.N outfit.

"Alright Smith will be here in an hour so how about breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes, please. The hospital didn't give me any breakfast this morning." Caden said as she got out a bunch of ingredients. The good hunter sat at the table and got his mask off. After some time she quickly placed pancakes, eggs and bacon in front of him. She had set it up so that the bacon and eggs laid on top of pancakes forming a smiley face. The good hunter smiled at the food.

"Thanks Tio, that's awfully nice of you to do this." He said as he grabbed his fork and knife. In truth he wasn't so use to kindness, so it made him feel all warm and fuzzy.

"You're my teammate now, that makes you my friend now." Tio said as she placed a plate of food on the table for herself. Caden look down and cut himself a bite and looked up to see Tio had completely devoured her food.

"By the gods you eat quickly." He remarked and Tio pointed to the clock. Caden the realized he didn't have much time left and in turn began to devour his food.

"Come on Caden were gonna be late and Smith will give you a jolt if you don't hurry up." She warned him and the good hunter left his food behind. The two took off to the front where Manako, Doppel and Zombina were waiting for Smith. Smith finally pulled up in a rather large van.

"Acommeted for the biggest one here." Doppel said as she opened the van door. Tio was the first in followed by Caden, who sat next to her and Manako took a seat next to Caden while Doppel sat in front of them in her one seat in front of them. Zombina taking front seat.

"Okay Caden you're gonna train today, show me those skills you have." She said as she drove further into the town.

"Like what?" He asked.

"How well you shoot, how strong you are, how fast you are, I want to see your strengths and weaknesses. Then I can work out your weaknesses… (and get out of paperwork)" She said as she drove to this large building.

"Welcome to the interspecies agency headquarters, where we deal with liminals, host families, and unruly liminals." Smith said as she pulled into a garage. Once they stepped out, They brought the good hunter to a desk within the garage. Behind the desk was an old man with a thick mustache and grey hair.

"Welcome back Smith and the girls. Ahh this must be that new recruit you were talking about. The hunter." He said as he turned his attention to Caden.

"Well hello there kiddo, my name is Johnson. I'm in charge of handing off vehicles and checking in people. I wish you good luck." Johnson said as he happily shook Caden's hand.

"Thank you, my name is… Caden Yharnam." Caden lied to the happy old man and gave him his liminal card.

"Well agent Yharam you are checked in have a wonderful day. The rest of you are all good to go in." He said and they stepped into an elevator. Smith hit a button and off they went to the basement floor. There Smith ushered them forward to what appeared to be a gym. There boxing rings sat to the sides, a basketball court was in the middle and around that was a track. Two doors were in the back One labeled as weight room the other labeled as obstacle course.

"Okay to start this up we're gonna do 8 laps around the track. You have ten minutes, line up and go on the whistle." Smith barked and they all got to line. The whistle blew and while Tio and Doppel were behind, Zombina, Manako and Caden were up in the lead. Caden than ran past them and as he passed Zombina he simply uttered two words.

"Too slow…" The good hunter said as he disappeared and reappeared further ahead.

"I'll show you too slow!" She roars at him and soon enough the 8 laps became a race between them. She was wondering what the heck this guy was. He seemed human but it almost was like he wasn't even sweating, even through the man was literally wearing more clothes then her. Then as they were neck and neck, Zombina started taunting him.

"You're gonna lose!""

"Not gonna lose."

"You're gonna lose~"

"Not gonna loose…"

And just before they reached the finish Manako passed them both. Which shocked the hunter. He passed the finish line and was tackled by Zombina. Who in turned pinned the hunter. She then held his arm behind him.

"Too slow bucko. Now tap." She demanded and the hunter's pride in Caden got the best of him.

"...never…" Caden said as he reversed it and got on top of her. He pinned both her shoulders to the ground and for a brief moment there was an awkward silence. Then she broke that silence.

"Kinky." She said and Caden laughed as he got off. Thank god he was wearing a mask otherwise they would see how red his face was. Miss Smith blew the whistle to grab their attention.

"Good job you three, you too Tio. Doppel you need to work on that time." Smith said and Doppel shrugged it off.

"Can't do better if I don't try." She said as Smith was scribbling down something on a clipboard. She then directed them to a boxing ring.

"Caden get in the ring, were gonna see how tough are you. Alright who wants the first punch?"

Zombina waved her hand frantically. Smith handed her boxing gloves and threw the good hunter a pair.

"Wait fight a teammate I kinda feel uncomfortable?" Caden asked to which Smith shook her head.

"It's only sparing beside you'll do fine!" Smith blew her whistle. Caden was about to say something in protest but took a punch to the side of his head. The mask seemed to flicker and his display was grainy as he fell to the side. He stumbled back to his feet.

"Come on lover boy. Show me what you got." Zombina taunted and Caden disappeared and reappeared to the right of her, launching a punch. Zombina took the punch and jabbed at him only for her to hit his after image, he do the same disappearing trick again and again, this was frustrating the zombie.

"I can't hit him if I can't see him!" She said and suddenly after images of Caden surrounded her. The red eyed coming from his mask traced a circle around the redhead as the wind whipped up. Suddenly multiple punches launched from all directions forcing her to kneel. The whistle blew and Caden skidded to a stop. He took his glove off to help Zombina up, only to receive an uppercut sending him into the air and onto the ring's floor.

"That's payback!" She said and then helped him up.

"And this is admiration." Zombina laughed as she got the dazed hunter to his feet. She then lifted the mask up to realize that she gave him two nice bruises. She licked her finger and rubbed the dirt off his bruise.

"Alright Caden next up is Tio" Smith said and blew the whistle. She stepped up in the ring causing it to creak. Caden did his little after image trick again and started launching punches but Tio laughed.

"Stop that tickles. Hahaha~" Tio cried and Smith called out to her.

"Tio whack him!" Miss Smith said and Tio stuck her arm out clothelining the good hunter and his momentum sent him crashing out of the ring. There was a moment of silence as the good hunter laid on the ground not moving. Zombina bursted out laughing and went over to his side.

"You know I don't think it was a good idea to send him into a boxing ring after he recently just got out of a coma." Smith said as she started jotting stuff down again. Manako looked at her and shook her head.

"No, probably not the best idea." Manako said and looked at Smith oddly. Zombina on the other hand pulled off his mask and listened for breathing.

"He's not dead, knocked out." She said as she started dragging him out the gym. She continued snickering as she had the elevator go one floor up. Then she continued bringing the good hunter to the infirmary. The nurse seemed to be out. So she took it upon herself to administer medical aid. She laid the hunter on top of a cot and cleaned his bruises and scrapes. She then closed the curtains around the bed and got curious, her hand moved under his shirt as she felt around.

(This is so wrong, but I won't lie he's kinda cute and uhhh~) She thought to herself as she discovered how ripped he was. Then her eyes wanted to see what she was feeling and Zombina lifted his shirt up to see how well built he was, then her eyes wandered a little further down. She gripped at the top of his pant and slowly pulled it down. Suddenly Caden began to stir and she quickly pulled his pants up.

"Did I die?" He groaned and he reached up and felt something, it was firm and round. His eyes shot open as he realized what he grabbed. He then truly wanted to die.

"Oh shit…" He said and a bag of ice slams into his face.

"If you wanted to touch you could've asked!" She said as she blushed. Then she unzipped her jacket a bit. He shot back on his bed.

"No offense, your beautiful and all but can we focus back on training?" He said as he shielded himself with his mask. Zombina was in shock, no one has really called her beautiful, they tend to look away when they saw the stitches and staples. She had a new desire, a new craving and it was him. She grabbed him the the collar and yanked him into a kiss. Soon they heard the door open and Miss Smith poked her head in.

"Are you two fine?" she called out to them.

"Not a word about what happened here alright." She whispered and he nodded. The Good Hunter feared no Beast but a woman was a different story, plus he didn't want to imagine the voltage he would get if Smith found out.

"We're fine he just woke up." Zombina said and they both stepped out. Caden slipped on his mask. They went back to the gym and into the weight room.

"Alright now show us, what you're made of." Smith said and The good hunter took his coat and hoodie off.

"Stand on the weight scale." She said and Caden complied. He clocked in at 240 pounds.

"Tio set the bench for 120 pounds and you my hunter will bench that at least one rep, I want to see how strong you are." Smith said and Tio spotted for him. The hunter had no problem benching these weights. Then she added another 40 pounds.

"You know you seem to be taking this rather easy so let's this ramp it up a bit." Smith said and he continued benching the added weights. They kept putting on weights until it weighed as much as he did and he still benched. His little show went on until they had reached 680, then he picked himself up and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"That's as much as I can do." He said and Miss Smith began to write this down. The good hunter was now rather intrigued by this.

"What are you writing down?" He asked as he looked to see Miss Smith was writing down about his performance as a general idea of what a hunter was. Written down was excellent agility, was able to keep up with the likes of a zombie in terms of stamina however still wasn't as fast as a monoeye. Boast amazing reaction time. Is able to lift 3 time its own weight. However a hunter is still susceptible to most physical trauma.

"Are you taking notes on me?" He asked.

"I mean yeah, to be fair a hunter is a very new species and so far you're the only hunter that we have come into contact with, so it's obvious why I would take notes." Miss Smith said as she tapped her board. Tio then hopped in Caden's arms.

"We have a strong man!" She said and the good hunter's knees trembled as he carried her. His face was red as he held her up. After a few seconds he placed her down and was breathing heavy.

"Guess he does have a limit." Miss Smith said as they finished up and they went to the obstacle course. She then laid out a handgun and flash bangs and had different human agents enter the maze of walls.

"Ok so, you seem ready for the final challenge. The test is simple, save the hostage. Shoot the bad guys and move on. The girls are also in there, your job is to recover Manako without being shot. These are bb guns and will only hurt little but won't do any real damage. Now go and recover the hostage." Smith said and she blew her whistle. Caden was off. He sniffed the air and could smell the other agents within the other room. He lobbed a flashbang in and once it went off he dived in shooting the two agents who were covering their eyes. He then moved to the corridor creeping his way down the pitch dark hall. He kicked in his night vision and kept moving. Seems that they were trying to use the cover of darkness to sneak up on him as he spotted two agents rounding a corner slowly and using the dark as cover.

Without a word the good hunter shot the both of them and they flopped on the floor to play dead. He then continued creeping down a hallway. He could peer into the next room without them even knowing he was there. He scoped the room and made out at least 3 hostile agents. He took the flashbang and slid it in. There was a huh, before it went off letting Caden go in and take all of the agents down with well placed headshots. He started sniffing around and caught Manako's scent.

Back from the viewing booth Miss Smith was writing down more notes.

"Uses scent to track, interesting…" She said and Caden neared the door that had the strongest scent. He could hear voices behind the door.

"So wait what is the plan?" One voice said, Caden knew it was Tio.

"If we watch the doors he won't be able to come in." Another voice barked at her. The good hunter looked around and went along the wall. Tapping is as he could hear a hushing and something scrambling about. He then heard what he was looking for, the wall sounded thin an with a quick punch, he placed a hole in the wall which was soon followed by a stream of plastic pellets. He chucked the flashbang in and rushed to the door.

Once he heard it go off. Caden rammed his body into the door taking it off its hinges. He was quick on the trigger and managed to get both Tio and Zombina,

"Aww he got me." Tio said as she sat back.

"Same here." Zombina remarked as she watched.

with that taken care of, he ran into a new problem. There were two Manakos.

"Help me I'm the real Manako." One cried.

"No I am!" The other cried. Caden pointed his gun at them. One was a faker, the other was the real deal.

"What did it say on the card you gave me in the hospital." He said as he kept his hand steady.

"Sorry I shot you and made you fall onto the car." The first one said.

"I was about to say that." The second one said.

Caden knew Manako probably share her card with everyone. So it wasn't out of the question the faker knew too. He smiled as he threw out the next question.

"only the real Manako would know, where do hunters come from?"

"Oh that would be the hunter's nightmare" The first one said. The good hunter then shot the first one. She took the plastic pellet rather well and transformed back to Doppel. He actually laid out a trick question, in truth he knew Manako didn't know where hunters came from, only Doppel did, and even though she thought he was joking, she probably thought Manako was told the same thing too.

"Trick question, where the wrong answer was right. Good one." Doppel said and Caden took a knife out and cut Manako from her bondage. He held Manako's hand and pulled his mask up.

"Hold my hand and we'll make it out of here together." He said and the last word seem to linger in her mind.

(Together… ) She thought and as she looked up to his eyes. She was captivated, was it really true, did she really find a person who actually likes Monoeyes. She watched as he held her hand and escorted her through the course. He would then hold her close to when he took cover to shield her from the agents and made her feel protected. He managed to bring her across the the finish line and when the whistle blew the monoeye snapped from her romantic fantasy.

"We did it!" Manako said as she seemed super pumped. She didn't know why. Her heart fluttered when she looked at him.

"Yes we did, great acting back there." He said as Smith came over applauding him.

"You exceeded every expectation I had, you really are M.O.N material, so I now give you your title as M.O.N's tactical specialist." She said as she placed a patch on his back that said M.O.N.

"Now if you come with me we're going to go to the armory." Smith said and she led the Hunter back to the elevator and up they went, upon exiting the elevator they went past the infirmary and into a room label the armory.

"Now I'll be issuing you you're own handgun, and two sets of cuffs, and a stun baton." Smith said as she knocked on the cage that had a man behind it.

"Oh, hey Smith, lemme guess new recruit?" He asked.

"Yep, the name is Caden." He said with a bow.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Arms master Winfield." He said as he slid over the items.

"I got word of your clearance, here's what you'll be starting off with if you need any more ammunition just come see me." He said and waves them bye.

"So rookie ready for your first assignment?" She asked which shocked the Good Hunter.

"So soon?" He asked to which she nods.

"Lately there has been an increase of violations, one said perpetrator is a liminal by the name Draco, now I'd issue you a vehicle but you have no driver's license, so you'll have to do this one on foot." she said as she reached into her suitcase and pulled out a file.

"Last known location is the local park, here's a photo. Bring her back alive." Smith said and Caden put the photo inside his coat pocket.

"Any advice?" He asked before Miss Smith walked off.

"Yes, look for a tall man, with messy black hair. He goes by Kimihito. He typically wears graphic tees. He is usually accompanied by other liminals. Draco will target him." She said and then walked off. The hunt was on.

* * *

 **Chapters won't usually be this long and the direction of the story is still in the works, suggestions are welcomed**


	2. Chapter 2 The good hunter's encounter

So I want to make it clear before I start this chapter off. I am willing to accept constructive criticism, I'm willing to accept that people will not like this, I understand that a lot of people who read this know that this is going to be more harem than horror. I'm not ashamed of that. But if you do not like the story or you don't agree with the story, then by all God leave me at least something to make out why you don't like the story, to the oh so amount of readers who do you like my story despite it being actual dribble thanks for actually reading it. Thanks for actually reading it and no I'm not going to stop. But I'm going to make myself clear that this is a writing community and as one we should support each other and point out a flaw or two in someone's story. We should help each other improve our stories not tear each other down. That's just my rant of it and I hope not to go through it again.

Raven: It was a weird fanfiction, It honestly just popped into my head.

DrackNath: Yeah he went down a little too easily and in my opinion he should be a little tougher and he is the good Hunter but there is a reason why he is weaker or as like or as I like to say it watered down. I will incorporate that reason as the story progresses.

Bladekotsu: I appreciate that you did like my first story however I did not like the work I did, I felt that I strayed away from the original plot, and yes you guessed it I didn't think I actually describe the outfit that well but no he's not drift he just looks like him. I don't really play fortnite but I saw the skin and thought to myself that would be a good look on the good Hunter something more modernized, though I have a tendency to make a lot of references to memes, video games and movies, like I said this is more harem than horror, so I try to squeeze in some references to get more of a laugh.

RedEcho1: I'll try not to disappoint you thanks for at least giving the first chapter a chance. I think this chapter will answer your question.

Kamecolin: thank you for the love, it brings me positive energy that will push me through to actually make more.

Plague Ridden Rat: I simply do not understand your review nor your vision of the story. If you were hoping for a more intense story or Horror Story then you won't find that here. To say that he doesn't act like a hunter undermines the idea of character development and personality to that one character has. Hunters wouldn't be the same they are all different people and as such should respectively have their own personalities. If you do not like my FanFiction and have no constructive criticism then I will ask you politely to please go find another fanfiction to read.

Now that I have that summed up let us continue our story.

The good hunter started making his way out and Johnson stopped him.

"Hold on Rookie, you need one of these." He said as he handed Caden a walkie talkie.

"I already have it set to contact the hotline. If a situation occurs, call us and we'll dispatch help if you need it." Johnson said and gave the hunter a smile.

"Now go kick some ass." He said and leaned back in his chair, watching the good hunter go off.

"Kid has got a lot to learn." He said as he turned his radio up. The Good Hunter was on his way to a local park though on his way there he got lost a couple times. He finally made his way there and decided to do what he did best. Caden knew that whoever this person was would definitely be on the lookout for any figures of authority. So the good Hunter climbed a tree that had a good vantage point over the park and concealed him very well. There he began his stake out and watched. If the nightmare has taught him one thing it's that patience is the best weapon. An hour rolled on and then he saw a man with messy black hair, wearing a graphic tee and he was accompanied by a snake woman. The Good Hunter remembered what Miss Smith said to him and kept his focus on this man as he climbed down the tree. Soon enough a figure emerged from the trees and in this person match the description and photo.

"Damn you!" the culprit cried out but before Draco could even lay a hand on the two, Caden had sprung into action and intervened by tackling her. This startled the two as Draco and Caden took a tumble. Draco threw the good Hunter off and they seemed to stare each other down.

"You must be Draco." Caden said as he stealthly reached for his gun.

"Yeah and you are?" She asked trying to understand who he was.

"Agent Yharnam, I was told you violated your probation, so we have two ways to settle this." He said and in a blink if an eye drew his gun.

"Surrender peacefully or I will use force." He said as he trained his weapon on her. She responded by using her tail to whip the weapon out of his hands.

"Huh well this is going to be interesting." He said as she tried taking off and he end up grabbing her waist and going off with her.

"Hey let go, you damn men think you're all superior." She said as he reached in his coat. He pulled out his stun baton. He turned it on and a terrifying crackling noise could be heard.

"What are you doing!?" She asked and he smiled oh so smuggly behind his mask.

"Grounding the lizard." He said as he tazed her and himself in the process. The two fell from the sky and Caden grabbed ahold of Draco and braced for impact, to the both of their luck they landed in a pond and not the pavement. He dragged her out and then noticed she was not breathing. He quickly unbuttoned her shirt and started doing chest compressions.

"1… 2… 3…" he said and lifted his mask to do mouth to mouth.

"1...2...3…" he repeats as he keeps trying.

"1.." and then she spat water out of her lungs. She coughed and then looked at herself. Draco freaked out as she realized she was half naked.

"Get off me you pervert!" She screamed out but before the Hunter did he cuffed her to him.

"Now, you're not going anywhere." He said as he dragged her to a bicycle rack and forced her arm back and ended up cuffing the dragonewt to the rack.

"What the hell are you?" She spat at him.

"I'm a hunter and I did what I do best, hunt." He said as he reached for his radio only to realize that it has been damaged from the water. Then the man with the messy black hair approached him.

"I didn't know Smith hired a new agent, hi I'm Kimihito and this is Miia." He said and stuck out his hand to which the good hunter politely shook his hand.

"Oh hi, Smith talked about you, my name is Caden, plesure to meet a friend of the boss." The good hunter said as he tried ignoring Draco's ramblings about her dragon superiority. He then noted the the snake girl was rather close to him

"So is she your girlfriend or something?" He asked as he fiddled with his radio.

"Oh uhh…" He said unsure how to answer to which excited the girl.

"Oh darling here is my future husband, we love each other so much and-" Before she could finish the good hunter lost his chill. If it wasn't the broken radio wasn't bad enough, the screaming Dragonewt was already tiring his patience. A very terrifying aura surrounded him.

"One second please." He said and he turned to Draco. He now seemed different, he stood taller and his presence was far more sinister. He stepped over to the Dragonewt and she quieted down. He squatted down to meet her at eye level. Despite her arrogance she felt like she was a bunny staring into the fangs of a tiger, she felt like prey.

"I don't care, how superior you are. In my time I killed crazy hunters and delusional beast alike. Death is an old friend, don't make me call it for any favors." He uttered to her making dragonewt tremble and his sinister aura faded. Caden then turned to find the Miia hiding behind Kimihito however the sinister aura didn't seem to have affected Kimihito at all. The good hunter then felt embarrassed.

"I am so sorry you had to see that, my radio isn't working, I'm bruised and battered, I just wanna contact Smith and get this one handled." He said to which Kimihito pulled out his phone and started pushing a bunch of buttons, he then lended him his cellphone.

"Here, she should pick up now." He said and the hunter placed it to his ear. Kimihito and Miia watched as he talked on the phone.

"No this is Caden… Yes I have her… nope she's fine and unscathed… radio broke… okay see you soon… bye." He said and hung up the call.

"Thanks friend, I owe you one. Now I just need to find where my handgun went." Caden said as he went off to look. Kimihito looked at the trembling Dragonewt and then the good hunter and decided to go back home. Leaving everything to the good hunter.

Once Kimihito got home Lala's cow lick seemed to wave around and she stopped him. She took a sniff of him and then his hand, she recoiled back in shock.

"Did you shake death's hand, because you sure smell like it." She said and he shook his head.

"Nope I shook a hunter's hand, he goes by agent Yharnam." He said and Lala got out of her chair. She grabbed a book from her shelf though she was rather calm about it.

"You are talking about a nightmare hunter, those things are the are of legend, for surely such a chaotic yet graceful soul couldn't have made its way to this plane of existence." She said as she opened her book. Miia looked into the book.

"No he said he was a hunter, he suddenly had this scary kind of presence when he snapped at Draco, I felt so scared, like I wanted to run." Miia said and Lala sighed.

"As of expected of such a being hunters are supernatural in nature. A being who craves blood and the thrill of the hunt. In the tales of Yharnam blood flowed more than alcohol for the latter was far less intoxicating to them." She said as she flipped to a page that had the hunter's rune.

"Are they vampires?" He asked and she flipped through her book.

"No , they are beings that hunted beast, great ones and hunters alike. Essentially some had the potential to be considered a god slayer. Though before they started off as a hunter they were just mere mortals." She said as she flipped through her book.

"So how do they become that strong?" He asked and she flipped back.

"Through the echoes of blood, the blood would contain the past will of it's bearer and a hunter's special ability would allow them to harness that will."

"So if a great one was slain by a hunter?" He asked and she shut her book abruptly.

"He could take the will of a god like being and make it into his own power." She then got up and placed the book in her coat pocket.

"Lala, he didn't seem that strong, he had to struggle to bring Draco in." Kimihito said and Lala stood there for a minute.

"If that's the case then he probably is weak after awakening in this world. His powers must slowly be coming back to him." She said as she went for the door. She closed it behind her as she set off to find this hunter.

"You think I should phone Miss Smith?" Kimihito asked and Miia shook her head.

"Nah I think she has this one under control. She has more knowledge on hunters then we do. If we call we'll get in her way." Miia said as she turned her attention elsewhere.

Once the hunter made it back to the head quarters he was greeted back with a warm welcome. A couple of agents came to handle Draco. Silently going about their business as they led the Dragonet elsewhere, while Tio waited for the good hunter.

"Congratulations Caden, you made your first a arrest, we decided to throw you a surprise party." She said and Miss Smith face palmed with a sigh.

"Tio a surprise is a surprise when he doesn't know about it." She said as they led the good hunter inside and to a cubicle with a cake and balloons. There the rest of the girls were behind the desk and multiple agents surrounded the desk. Zombina lit the sparklers on the cake and gave a rather toothy smile to him. Smith patted him on the back as Tio brought out a large wrapped boxed and she blew a party blower and it whistled like a kazoo.

"You had exceeded my expectations and were competent enough to make an arrest on your own so while you were out, we decided to throw you a celebration." She said and Zombina butted in.

"We were gonna throw it for you even if you didn't make an arrest if it meant cheering you up." Zombina said. The good hunter was rather silent, he didn't know how to process these feelings. For so long he never had the support of others, even when he was protecting the church, they seemed to not care for what the hunter did. He felt a teardrop under his eye, as he sniffled a bit.

"T-thank you." He choked out and Tio dropped the gift and gave the good hunter a big hug, smothering Caden in her bosom.

"No problem boo boo bear!" She cried holding him until he started struggling. She let go and he took a deep breath in. She then handed him his gift. Caden recognized it's weight and ripped into the gift box. It was his saw cleaver and his hunter's pistol.

"Oh, my old hunter tools." He said and noticed his saw cleaver was polished and cleaned, even sharpened. His pistol was also polished and cleaned.

"So upon inspection, they deemed your saw cleaver as an agricultural tool and your pistol as a primitive relic. So your safe to carry your hunter pistol and saw." She said as the good hunter twirled the pistol back into his coat. The saw was mounted on a sling on his bacm.

"Now if you please." Smith said as she gestured to the cake. Caden leaned in and lifted his mask up only to have cake smeared into his face by Zombina.

"Got you!" She said and Caden wiped his face and whipped it at her, only for Zombina to duck, letting the cake hit Doppel's face.

"Again…" she said as she took a piece and chucked it at him. Caden shadow stepped out the way and the piece hit Miss Smith. Soon a cake war broke out as agents all were throwing cake at each other. This went on until the head of the agency stepped in.

"Why the hell is there cake everywhere!" He barked and everyone stopped and stood atentatively. Caden stepped forward as he felt as this was his fault.

"It was my fault sir, I let my celebration go too far out of hand." The Good hunter said and he watched the leader's face change from angry to rather calm.

"It takes balls to come forward! See, we all have to be this guy! Haha, come here son." He said and shook his hand. He then looked to everyone else.

"Everyone is to return to their duties asap! Smith come with me!" He yelled out and the 3 went into the elevator. There they went to the top floor. They went inside a well decorated office where he sat at a polished granite desk, where his name plate sat and reads . Kimball took a box out and reached in to pull two cigars out. He cut the cigar and handed it to the good hunter. He handed him a lighter.

"Here you go son, you deserve this. You can pull your mask off boy, I know what's under there. I also know about your dual I.D's." Kimball said as Caden lit his cigar and in turn Kimball's. He offered one to Smith who politely declined.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked to which Kimball laughed.

"Nope, I approved the idea in the first place, see Smith is my favorite slacker. She has the best ideas and works quite differently than any other agent. I go along with her experiments as I believe she is trying to improve the bill for humans and liminals alike." He said to which Miss Smith perked up.

"Can I get that raise now?" She asked and he laughed a very hearty laugh and slapped his thigh. She frowned and then he sat back up.

"You serious? Kimball asked and she nodded.

"Depends if I like your new agent enough, so far he has impressed me. Keep it up son and you'll be getting promoted. Now Smith you can be dismissed back to your duties." He said and Miss Smith got up and bowed before leaving the two. Kimball got up and he walked over to the window.

"Come here son, let me ask you something." He said and the good hunter walked over to Kimball. He then saw what he was looking at, people hard at work, going through paperwork and computer work.

"You know what my real goal is?" He asked and Caden couldn't guess. He puffed his Cigar and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not sir." Caden answered honestly and Kimball looked down at his workers.

"For the cultural exchange between species bill to be amended and changed, It's no secret that the bill is flawed, but with the ignorance of man and liminal alike changing the bill would be rather impossible." He said as he rolled his cigar in his hands for a bit.

"That's why the cultural exchange program act is crucial to the bill being changed, having different kinds of liminals stay close to a host family would sway public opinion on them and have more votes on changing the bill so we can repeal some of the acts in the bill." Kimball said and Caden now began to understand the importance of this place. They went back to his desk and Kimball pulled out a file and labelled across it was hunters. He put down in front of them and opened it to reveal not much paperwork.

"Now I am aware of your dual I.D and the reason I approved it was clear. We don't have much info on hunters and until we have an idea what that actually is, you are to use your Liminal I.D here or in the field, other then that I want you to use your human I.D when not on duty." He said as he closed the file and put it back in his filing cabinet.

"Also you are not to abuse this privilege, that being said, you cannot use your liminal I.D to get government reimbursements as it would void your human I.D. I can trust you won't abuse that right?" He asked and the good hunter nodded.

"Yes sir." He said and Kimball smiled.

"That's what I want to hear, now I have your task for the day, go get me a report on what hunters are and maybe some evidence to back up these claims. You can be dismissed for today so enjoy the rest of your afternoon, oh and tell the rest of the M.O.N that they're off the clock too. It's about time they get a break." Kimball said and Caden nodded and left his cigar on the ashtray, so that it die in dignity. He did a hunter's salutation and lifted his head back up.

"Thank you, sir and blessed be you for showing me the way." He said being sincere.

"No problem, some of us need to realize that this all matters." Kimball said and the Good Hunter left. He went back to the cubicles and let the rest of the girls know that they could go clock out and go home early today. On the way home the girls seem rather interested in what happened with the head of the agency.

"So he didn't chew you out?" Zombina asked and the Hunter shook his head.

"No, he seemed kind of fatherly about it all. I like him, he's a man who has a vision." Caden said and as he looked up. Everyone was super cheerful and happy.

"God hiring you was probably the best decision of my life, now I have the possibility of getting a raise and I get to go home early." Smith said as she pulled up to the apartments.

"Oh Caden I also have something for you I took those clothes you came here wearing and had them sewed up for you. Tio you have them right?" She said and Tio nodded.

"Yep I picked it up when I picked up the outfit." She said.

"Good, now if you don't mind I have a warm bath and soap opera to attend too. So everyone get out!" She said and everyone got out the van.

"So Caden have any plans?" Zombina asked as she got awfully close while they walked in.

"Umm Yeah, I planned on writing that report for Kimball." He said as she followed him.

"I mean you could always do it at my place, maybe over a cup of coffee or tea." She said but the good hunter had other plans.

"Nah I thought I take a stroll around the city." He said but Zombina pressed on.

"I could go with you, so you don't get lost." Zombina said as she leaned on the hunter. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face and he sighed.

"Sure, we can go on a walk together but lemme shower first and get changed." Caden said as he reaches Tio's apartment door.

"Meet me in the lobby when your done, Don't take too long~" She cooed and as soon as Caden went into the apartment Zombina rushed to her apartment to get ready. Tio let Caden shower first because he smelt damp and she had warned him about the shower. The good hunter stepped in and he was very taken back by the shower. It was definitely built for Tio. He turned on the hot water and was sprayed down by a huge volume of hot water.

"Oh god it burns!" He cries as he yanked the cold water knob. Once the good hunter got out he was a little pink from his shower. He made a mental note for next time and wrapped himself into a towel. He then peaked his head out the door and called for Tio.

"Yes boo?" She said and noticed he was half naked, saved for the towel.

"Could I have my hunter's clothes please." He asked. She blushed and handed him his clothing. He took a few minutes to get ready and came out fully dressed in his hunter's garb. It smelt rather sweet and felt soft, all the holes had been sewn closed too, even his hat smelt like lavender.

"Oh I washed it all when it came back. Smells like flowers now." She said.

"Thanks, you're too kind." He said nothing that this would make hunting a little harder as his prey would smell him before they see him. Tio pulled him into another crushing hug.

"Oh boo bear your so sweet!" She said as she shook him back and forth.

"Mmph haaa, mmph haaa!" His screams were muffled and Tio eazed on the squeeze to see she almost hugged the life out of the good hunter. He took a breath of relief.

"Too hard, you took all the wind out of me." He said and she felt bad.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that…" She said and Caden let out a sigh and held out his arms.

"This time try not to kill me." He said and she pulled him in for a hug that they both could enjoy. After he let go she turned around to hide her face.

"Thanks Caden, you really know how to treat a girl." He said and he smiled as he grabbed his pen and notebook. He then grabbed his saw cleaver and pistol sheathing both.

"No problem, I'll be going out for a walk, I'll be back soon." He said.

"Bye boo bear, don't take too long." Tio said to him as he left. He then went to the lobby and Zombina tapped her foot waiting for him.

"Alright come on let's go." She rushed and the two were off. The Good Hunter was Jotting down his ideas on what a hunter was but his focus was easily ruined by his Undead companion.

"So whatcha doing?" She asked as he stopped writing in his notebook.

"Just writing down what a hunter is and where we came from." He said as they went into the park, they went into a thicker part of the woods as Zombina was taking the lead when suddenly he felt uneasy, almost like something was watching him. He then heard it, a blade cutting through the air. Time seems to slow down for the good hunter as he whipped out his saw cleaver and in a shower of sparks it transforms, the blade unhinged and as he uses the cleaver side to deflect the a scythe. The scythe wielder was Lala, the dullahan.

"Lala what are you doing?!" Zombina shouted at her.

"Saving you from that hunter you ignorant corpse." She told him as she clutched her scythe. She was about to say something but Caden put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sit this out, I know how to handle this." Caden said as he transformed his weapon back to its original form. Soon his aura radiated and Zombina felt it, she felt like she was full of energy more so than usual. Lala felt no fear from this attempt, as she viewed herself as death incarnate.

"So what's your plan Lala how do you want to play this out?"

"I am the huntress of death and I will bring your soul back to the nightmare where you came from." Lala said as she gripped her scythe tightly.

"Then we will do the dance of the hunters." He said and did a hunter's salutation and she leapt forward swinging her scythe at him. He managed to dodge the scythe as it's reach and direction was easily telegraphed. She wasn't an adept fighter, she was mediocre, but as soon as he blinked, she was gone.

"Behind you!" Zombina shouted and he turned around and raised his saw cleaver blocking the her strike and catching her weapon. Then he made another split second decision and grabbed her scythe by it's blade and placed his boot to her abdomen. He yanked it out from her grasp all with his free hand and all without cutting himself as he kicked her over. Lala fell to the ground and her head rolled off. The good hunter was surprised at what had happened.

"What happened?" He said as the body was frantically searching for its head.

"She's a dullahan, her head can come off her body." Zombina said as she got ahold of Lala's head. She then looked at the hunter and punched him in the shoulder.

"You're crazy and stupidly lucky that the blade of the scythe didn't cut your fingers off." She said and he smirked.

"More like observant, my talent as a hunter is having a keen eye and making subtle observations. The blade was dull and her grip on said weapon was weak, I mean look at the handle on this. It's polished with no actual grip points." He said as he placed his saw cleaver on the ground. He then helped the headless body up and it latched onto him.

"Though I'll give her points for being rather brave… (and somewhat clingy)." He said as the dullahan was holding onto to him rather tightly.

"Now what should we do with her head, I think we should shave her with that saw cleaver." She said and Lala looked angry.

"By death's hand, You shall not touch my hair less you fear the wrath of the huntress of death!" She said angrily and Zombina smiled as she put the head down and picked of the saw cleaver and unhinged it. The cleaver gleamed with the sunlight that filters through the trees.

"Please kind mame do not cut my hair." She said rather faintly and the good hunter broke away from the clingy body to take his weapon back.

"You know I'm gonna say the N word." He said as he placed his weapon back on his back.

"And that is?" Zombina asked unsure of what was this word.

"No!" He said as the Dullahan's body reattached itself to him.

"And why are you hugging me so tightly Lala?" Caden asked and Lala blush as she was clearly embarrassed by the show of affection.

"I won't lie to you hunter, the smell of death is very strong on you, you must've evaded death's grasp plenty of times and dealt death out as well, makes for a strong yet wonderful scent, plus I'm grateful you spared my hair." She said as Zombina picked her head up. Zombina's phone began to ring and she picked it up.

"Yup... gotcha… okay… see you soon." Zombina said as she hung up.

"That was Smith, she said to meet her at Kimihito's place, were having dinner over there."

"What about our horseless and headless friend over here…"

"She stays with him, so we just need to bring her to where we're going." Zombina said as she looked at her phone a bit.

"Hmph, It be like killing two birds with one stone." The good hunter joked as Zombina picked up the scythe. Lala looked at him and was rather unpleased with his jokes.

"You talk like I am not present." She said and the hunter pulled down his facemask.

"Oh don't worry, we'll have plenty to talk about. Like why did you come swinging at me with a scythe?" He asked and she looked away not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Hunters are harbingers of death, to meet one is rare, to meet one who still remembers they're a hunter is rarer, when Kimihito had that scent on him, I knew it was a hunter, plus... I am actually a big admirer to the folklore of hunters, so much so that I have a hunter's trick weapon." Lala explained as they started walking and Lala's body kept tripping and stumbling.

"Err Hunter could you be as kind as to carry my body, I know your kind is strong enough to do so." She asked. Caden couldn't put her over her shoulders and piggy back her because of the saw cleaver so he opted for bridal style. She wrapped her hands around his neck and off they were.

"Okay, but that didn't answer my question." Caden said as they trekked through the woods.

"I'm getting to that, see I really wanted to test your mettle, see if you really were a hunter, to see how well you handle yourself in fast paced combat, your wits, show of strength and agility has no doubt convinced me." She said and Zombina blew a raspberry.

"Yeah, he sure is, he's strong, fast, and a sharp shooter, but he still isn't as strong as Tio, as fast or accurate as Manako, or as sneaky as Doppel, or as hardy as me." Zombina said which made the hunter raise a brow.

"But he has something that all of M.O.N lacks, and that is wit. Hunters by nature are tricksters, and besides I assume he pretty much covers any weakness the latter has, to be well rounded is to be effective without fault." Lala said and Zombina clearly did not understand. Lala went to pinch her forehead but her headless body pinched Caden's instead.

"what?" She asked.

"She means my strength doesn't have to be at excelling at one attribute, being well rounded gives me the strength of options." Caden said as they made it out the woods.

"The hunter is correct." Lala said as they crossed the road. Zombina started tossing her head up and down and Caden felt the Dullahan's grip tighten.

"Hey, stop that!" She said as she started looking quite sick.

"Nah I figure this is a rather fitting punishment for interrupting me and lover boy over here." She said as they reached the door. Zombina proceeded to tap the scythe on the door and a rather bewildered Kimihito opened up.

"Hi Zombina, and…" He said not remembering the good hunter.

"Caden." He reminded him and he snapped his fingers.

"Right and you brought back Lala." Kimihito said as he took her head.

"Just set her body on the arm chair, yeesh she looks sick." Kimihito went on and the good hunter complied. Kimihito placed the head on her body and Lala took a deep breath in and out.

"Thank you hunter." She said as she laid back.

"No problem, I'd say you owe me now?" Caden said and Lala's eyes narrow.

"What would I owe you?" She asked and the good hunter smirked.

"The hunter's trick weapon, give it to me, such a tool should stay in the hands of hunters, especially since the misuse of one can sever fingers." He said and Lala closed her eyes and sighed.

"On one condition." She said.

"I'm listening…"

"Show me how it works, and could you please carve the hunter's mark in my scythe." She asked and Caden shook her hand.

"Deal, bring me the weapon." He asked and she went off for a couple a minutes and came back with the hunter's tool and the hunter's hand guide. Caden recognised the tool in her hand, it was a threaded cane.

"Aww yes, this is a threaded cane, a ridged bladed cane, it's a very fun trick weapon." The good hunter said as he examined the cane's quality.

"A threaded cane, where's the thread?" Zombina asked and the hunter motioned everyone to step back.

"Stand back, you really don't want to get hit by this." Caden said and with the push of a hidden button. The Cane came undone and became a notched whip, with many pieces of the cane separating and becoming notches in this evil looking weapon. With a flick of the wrist the good hunter cracked the whip catching everyone's attention. Soon enough, the entire living room filled with liminals. The good hunter was surprised by the amount of girls in this house.

"Wow, I didn't know that there were more liminals here." He remarked as he took a look at everyone.

"Yeah Smith just dumps liminals on him." Zombina said as she nudges Kimihito. The good hunter pressed the button on the threaded cane again and it retracted and transformed back into a cane. He tapped it on the ground showing how sturdy it was. Zombina then connected some dots and made a rather bright connection.

"So wait, your saw cleaver is also a trick weapon?" Zombina said and Caden nodded.

"Yes, it has the ability to transform to a serrated saw to an extended cleaver." The good hunter said as he pulled out his saw cleaver and again with the flick of the wrist and a bit of sparks the tool changed into an extended cleaver. There were oohs and ahhs from the crowd as he then transformed it back. He placed it back upon his back and turned back to Lala.

"So tell me, where did you get this threaded cane, if I am not mistaken you must have had an encounter with a hunter before." Caden said as he tapped the cane on the ground.

"Yes I did, last week, I encountered this hunter who seemed dazed, like he just woke up. When I stumbled upon him, he asked if I was a hunter, I told him I was a dullahan, I then led him out of the forest and he gave me the book and cane as a gift for leading him out. He then told me one thing… fear the hunters like himself" She said and Caden was rather shocked, he knew there were other hunters but he didn't think one would be so close.

"Did you get a name?" Caden asked.

"No I didn't ask and he didn't tell me either." She said. This left the good hunter disgruntled. He then went for the door and Zombina stopped him.

"Where do you think your going?" She asked and he pulled his mask up and gave her a sharp glare. What had caused the laid back hunter to suddenly get tense was beyond her.

"Hunting, I must confront this hunter." He said and Zombina grabbed onto to him and yanked him back in.

"Hey, we're about to have dinner, you can't go off looking for a man who possibly gone out of town." Zombina said and she pulled him around and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Please don't leave me…" She said softly and Caden pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a pang of guilt and closed the door behind him.

"Fine, I guess it can wait…" He said and Zombina hugged him harder.

"Good to see you made the right decision, now stop causing a scene and sit down." She said and the other girls all dispersed to go tend to their own business. The good hunter sat on the couch and took then opened the hunter's hand guide and started copying it in his own journal along with the bullshit he came up with. He slammed his journal shut when he finished and began to watch T.V with the rest of the house all while he carved the hunter's rune into Lala's sycthe. Zombina would inch closer to the good hunter, she then rested her head against his shoulder. He however paid no mind to this as he finished and set the sycthe aside.

"Sleepy?" He asked and she looked up to him.

"Y-yeah, just a little tired." She said, which was a lie, she just wanted to be closer. She then laid against and was snuggling up to him. She wanted to fulfill her craving, to be closer to feel the heat of another and of course Caden paid no mind. He was lazily watching some kind of action movie and then got an idea.

"You think putting wheels on my feet would make me faster?" He asked and Zombina looked up to him.

"You mean like roller skates or like rollerblades?" She asked

"Yeah, like that." He said and she perked up a bit.

"There's a roller skating rink not too far from here. We could go and have some fun." She said and the good hunter thought crossed his mind.

"Don't we have work tomorrow?" He asked.

"Nah, tomorrow the office is closed. We're still considered to be on call incase something happens." Zombina said as she took his hat off and placed it upon her head.

"Sure, we can go after dinner." He said and shortly after there was a knock at the door. Zombina then got off him as she knew who it was. Kimihito opened the door and greeted Miss Smith.

"Hello Darling…" Miss Smith said and Caden chuckled.

"Darling…" He laughed and Miss Smith shot a glare at him.

"I wouldn't be talking boo boo bear." She shot back to him and his face became red and hr lifted his face mask up. They all gathered around the table and were ready for food. Caden sat in the middle of Tio and Zombina. Kimihito laid large plates full of food. The good hunter took his chopsticks spun it in his fingers as he knew what would happen

"Dig in!" Kimihito said. Caden was quick with the sticks and managed to fill his plate before anyone else did. He didn't want to miss out on any of the dishes. He then happily downed his food. Manako watched him and was in awe. Being in the clothes he originally wore when they found him in and it made him look so much more intimidating, yet his Hazel eyes were soft and his smile, that damn smile.

"Manako, you haven't touched your food, are you okay?" Smith asked her and she looked back at her food and noticed she was poking and prodding the dish.

"N-nothing just not hungry." She said.

"Well eat up because Tio is eyeing your plate." Smith said and went back to her meal. What everyone was full they begin chatting away. Smith appeared by Zombina after she had mentioned about the roller skating rink and pulled her away.

"So you thought about going to the roller skating rink without us and what did you plan on doing with our favorite Hunter?" Smith said as she lowered her sunglasses. Zombina's face was almost as red as her hair.

"Nothing at all, I just want to hang out with him because he's really cool and-" She stammered on but Smith stopped her.

"Don't worry I understand, that's why I'm sure you don't mind going with the other girls going with you?" She teased and Zombina looked down.

"No, I don't mind." She gritted through her teeth.

"Good then I can trust you." She said as she looked over to Caden who was chatting away with Tio. Just as the dinner wrapped up and they gave their thanks. Smith had everyone go ahead while she kept Caden back.

"Caden a moment in private?" She stopped the good hunter.

"What do you need?"

"Just a word, I've noticed an impact in the group, something subtle yet good." She said as she scraped her heel on the sidewalk.

"Like what." He asked as she pushes her sunglasses up.

"Well Manako seems a little less shy, Tio is actually paying attention, and best of all Zombina is making an effort to be nice, what did you do?" Smith asked and the good hunter was actually unaware of these sudden changes in character.

"I dunno, I can't say for sure, I don't know the girls that well to say I even noticed." Caden said as the sun was setting and a chilly breeze blew through the air.

"Well go off and have fun, if you don't mind I'll be taking that journal you wrote so I can give it to Kimball, oh and the saw cleaver, the roller skating rink will give you the evil eye if you bring it in." She said and he nodded.

"Sure go ahead just bring back it back to the apartment and I hope the journal it helps." He said as he pulled out the journal and handed to her and his saw cleaver.

"Don't worry I have keys to all the girls apartment complexes and believe me it will, your making history my friend, see you later." She said as she went off into the sunset all stoic. The good hunter followed his companions to this roller skating rink. He was more than amused by the disco lights, the music and all the people skating.

"Oh Boo boo bear, you finally made it! Smith held you back and we got worried." Tio said as the good hunter sat down.

"She just wanted to talk, nothing important though." Caden said as he went up to get some rollerblades. He managed to figure out how to put his on and then received a tap on the shoulder.

"Ugh boo bear, can you help me with mine, I have trouble strapping them in." Tio said and to his surprise her rather large chest got in her way.

"Don't worry I'll get it for you." He said and he helped Tio get her rollerskates on. He was surprised roller skates this large existed, then he began to wonder how Kimihito's host family would be able to roller skates given that most of them don't have feet, saved only for Lala and maybe that slime girl.

Zombina puffed up a bit. She didn't like sharing and she didn't like it when others got in her way. A light bulb went off in her head and when she got her roller skates on, she faked a fall and twisted her ankle. This got the good hunter's attention and he went to tend to her.

"Hey Zo are you okay?" Caden asked as she rubbed the back of her head and then she was filled with bliss, however she hid her feelings and continued with her act.

"Yeah, but I think I twisted my ankle." She said and he took off her rollerblades and began assessing the situation. He took his gloves off and ran his hand along her leg. Zombina was biting her lip.

"Does it hurt?" Caden asked her and she shook her head.

"You can pop it back into place." She said and the good hunter ran his hands up and down one more time and with a quick twist her foot was back to normal. He helped her up and got his gloves back on.

"Thanks~" she said as a bit of blood dripped from her nose.

"Your nose is bleeding…" Caden said as he went to his back pocket and handed her a white handkerchief with a gold embroidered pattern and what looked like to be women at an alter, the top was bundled together by a silver band.

"This looks expensive." Zombina remarked and he shook his head.

"That's a hunter chief emblem, I kept it as a handkerchief. Just another relic from Yharnam." He said as she blotted her nose, trying not to smear blood all over it. After she pocketed the handkerchief and hugged the good hunter only for them to fall back and she landed right on top of him. She then gave him a smile as she got off of him.

Finally after much delay they got into the roller skating rink. Caden stumbled a bit as he was trying to get a feel for his roller blades. He then began skating around the rink and noticed Manako standing by the barrier. He slowed down as he made his way to her.

"Hey, why aren't you skating?" Caden asked as Manako looked up to him.

"It's kinda scary, I just feel kinda out of place." She said and he chuckled.

"Your out of place?" He said with a laugh.

"Look at me, I look like I should be vampire hunting, not rolling around in shoes that have wheels." Caden said and he held his hands out.

"Come on, people won't notice you as long as they keep their eyes on me." Caden said and once she grabbed onto his hand, she felt it again that power, she felt as if she could take on the world as long as he was by her side. They began to skate around and suddenly someone almost crashed into the monoeye but her newfound protector had scooped her up and with a spin set her back down.

"Watch where you're going, ya fool." He said as the blonde man collided with the barricade. Caden and Manako both broke out into laughter and she felt safe by his side. She began to loosen up as she felt comfortable. Then the music stopped as there was an announcement.

"7:30 laser tag game is coming up, so sign up now!" It said and Zombina slapped the good hunter's back.

"Hey Cade let's go!" Zombina said as she skated off the rink. Manako and Caden followed along with Tio. After they sighed up, The good hunter was confused as he received the gun. It was clear and plastic and he was confused until a guy went around passing a card. He simply wrote down Caden below Tio's name. Soon enough the light's dimmed and instructions came through on a T.V.

"Welcome to roller castle's laser tag arena. To earn points simply shoot the gun in your opponent's hands. Do not jump from the top floor to the bottom or conceal your gun as that is cheating. Once shot you will be unable to shoot until you go back to your team's pillar. Please have fun and have a magical time at roller castle." The lights turned on and everyone was separated into groups. Caden pulled up on his face mask and smiled as he was put on the red team. Zombina along with Tio and Manako went to blue team and realized the advantage was rather stacking in the good hunter's favor. He was wearing dark clothing and already was a sharp shooter to begin with and who knows what tricks he'll play to win. They all went to their respective side in the arena where the 2nd level was more of a balcony that went along the wall, and when the buzzer rang they were off and just as they expected Caden was nowhere to be found. Zombina took her two laser guns and was back to back with Tio and Manako.

"Manako can you see through the darkness well enough?" Zombia said as she turned on the rapid fire and shot two guys

"I can see through the darkness but I don't see him." She said as she shot some guy's gun.

"Tio you can see over the barriers, do you see him?" Zombina said as Tio got a guy who was hanging out on level two.

"No boo bear is really good at hiding." She then heard something move and shot at the direction of the noise, only to hit nothing.

"Cade's doing that really fast side stepping thing again." She said and then it became apparent why they couldn't find him, he was too fast for Manako to see and too Dark for Tio to spot, however his shadow steps could still be heard by Zombina. She broke away from the group and tried to ambush him only except he wasn't behind the cover she thought he was hiding behind.

"What the-" She said before she heard pewing noises. Tio and Manako were tagged by Caden. The good hunter disappeared back into the cover of darkness.

"Jeez, let's go back to the pillar." Tio said and the two left Zombina alone to fend off the good hunter. Zombina looked to her left and her right. She knew she couldn't risk it and when she heard Caden break from cover she leapt back and onto her hands, before she propelled herself into the air, with a twirl she began to fire in all directions. Hitting everything within the vicinity including Caden. He was baffled by the show of agility. He tipped his hat up and chuckled.

"Finally someone got me." He said as she playfully punched him.

"Yeah well I thought if I fired in all directions, you wouldn't be able to dodge." She said and he pulled his hat back down.

"Well back to my side for me." He said and they played the rest of the game without his side stepping trick, to ensure that everyone had fun. Finally once the game was over they checked their score cards. Zombina out of the four had the most points racked up, but had the poorest accuracy.

"400 points, and a 6 percent accuracy." She read and they laughed. Manako looked at her card.

"500 points 100 percent accuracy." She said and Tio presented her card.

"100 points my accuracy is 24 percent." Tio chimed and the good hunter took a look at his card.

"600, accuracy 85 percent." He said and Zombina shrugged.

"Eh, blue team still won." Zombina said as they went to go claim their prizes. The good hunter couldn't carry the red team and didn't mind taking the L. They began their walk home when that same blonde man from before noticed them.

"Hey, one eye, watch where you're going next time you freak." He remarked to which she hid behind Caden and then his girlfriend started talking too.

"Yeah, why don't you, the emo dude, giant bimbo and scarface just go back to whatever hot topic you crawled out of." She said and they both started laughing. Suddenly that intense aura radiated again. The good hunter's eyes glowed yellow as the good hunter's stood taller. That sinister presence washed over this couple and they became afraid. Each step he took they took two back until the blonde man tripped and fell onto his girlfriend. He felt the gloved leather hand wrap around his throat as he was hoisted into the air.

"I-I-I'm… sorry…" he wheezed out and the same daunting feeling came over him just as it did his girlfriend. He felt like prey to the good hunter. His face began to lose color as he could not breathe or scream. Tio tapped on his shoulder and he looked back and she didn't feel scared, more like empowered.

"Boo boo bear, I think he had enough." She said and with that Caden dropped the man to his feet. He scrambled up with and held his girlfriends close.

"Leave…" he said to them. The man and his girlfriend were quick to leave. The sinister presence soon faded and his eyes return back to the hazel color they were. Zombina laughed and hugged the good hunter.

"Thanks Cade." She said and Tio joined in.

"Thanks boo boo bear!" She said and then Manako joined in and she was still crying.

"Th-thanks Caden." She said with a sniffle. After the hug he wiped away her tears.

"There's no shame in being who we are, those who do not like us, simply fear what they cannot understand." He said and they all walked back to the apartment complex. Goodnights were said as Manako left for her room, but just as Zombina was about to leave for her room, she tugged on the his sleeve. He turned to face her and she rubbed the back of her head.

"Um Cade, you were really cool today… thanks for standing up for us." Zombina said and he gave a nod of the head.

"We're in this together now, you, I and the others. I know that we just met but I won't let you, Manako and Tio be talked down like that, not on my watch." Caden said and he turned back around.

"Goodnight Zo." He said and he felt two hands wrap around him.

"Night Cade." Zombina said and with that Caden went back to Tio's room. Tio looked ecstatic to see him.

"Boo boo bear I got you some PJs right here for you." She cooed and handed him a burgundy bathrobe with a black contrast. She also handed him some black sweat pants and red slippers.

"Thanks, who is paying for all these?" He asked and she blushed.

"Well most of us are, when we heard Miss Smith tell us that you came here with only the clothes on your back, we felt kinda bad actually, so we pooled our money together and got you some clothes." She said as the good hunter hung his hat up.

"I mean you are being nice, despite the fact that you're being forced to help us." She said and he sat on the recliner.

"Well it was either rot with the bad guys or fight them. I might be contained in the town but it beats being confined in a cell." Cade said as he took off his gloves and undid his boots.

"But still Smith didn't say you had to be nice." She said and Caden faintly remembered that he was told to be nice, but still he truly was being nice.

"Can you tell me how you got here. I mean you don't seem native?" Tio asked and he laughed.

"And you do?" Caden said as he chucked his boots by the door.

"Well no, but I want to know how you got here."

"Lemme get changed first and we'll go over my adventurous tales." The good hunter said as he went to the bathroom and got into his PJs.

"Alright where to begin?... okay so I pretty much woke up in a field. It was weird and believe me I truly was lost. I was no longer in Yharnam anymore and I was kinda confused. I later found out I woke up in a place called Hong Kong. Don't know why so I made my way east, my reason were that, making my way west would be more difficult and from what I heard Japan might have been a good place to settle down." Caden explained and Tio brought him tea.

"So how did you get here?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I went to a place called an airport and paid people to smuggle me, on a flight to Tokyo, first class too. Now I was instructed that when I touch down I'd use the emergency exit and run." He said and then Tio put two and two together.

"You were on the news, man opened emergency door on plane at Tokyo's international airport. The footage was you." She said and he smiled.

"Yup sounds about right, I later made my way to Asaka and that's where I bumped into you guys."

"Yeah we had gotten calls about a vampire heading into Asaka and you looked like what they said so we caught you." She said and he nodded.

"And now I'm here. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna get some shut eye." He said as he walked into the hallway and then back.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" He asked and Tio smiled.

"Right we forgot to get the mattress for you, so you can sleep with me~" Tio said but Caden was quick to object, not that he was rather uncomfortable with the idea but he felt as co-workers shouldn't sleep together.

"I don't think that is necessary, I can easily just sleep on the couch or recliner." He said but she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Oh don't be so polite, it would be awful if I made you sleep on such a rough couch. You'd be a lot more comfortable in my bed~" She said and the good hunter knew he shouldn't but as long as nothing happens, right?

"Fine…" He said and Tio pulled Caden into her room. She looked all giddy and composed herself.

"Now, you get all comfy, I have to go change into my PJs" Tio said leaving the good hunter to his lonesome. He laid in her bed and sunk into the very soft mattress. He rolled onto his side and heard the door open and a light switch flick off. The bed creaking as Tio got in.

"Good night boo boo bear~"

"Mmm... Night." The good hunter said as he felt something touch him. He was suddenly pulled into Tio.

"Hey you're squeezing me…" He said and she loosened her grip just a bit.

"I know your awake." He said and she replied with a snore. He twisted around only to get pulled into her chest. He grumbled as he freed his arms but Tio kept her grip around his waist. He wasn't able to get into any other comfortable position other than placing his arm around the ogre. Mumbling something he felt rather calm and snuggly. He began to drift off to sleep and a goofy smile crept onto Tio's face.

"My hunter…" she murmured and the night was quiet for the two, however it was not so quiet for someone else.

Below Zombina paced back and forth. She was talking to herself as she didn't understand how she felt.

"No way, I mean I just met the guy and I can't believe I even like him. He's just so dreamy and mysterious, I just wish he was here right now." She said and looked to a rather beaten up teddy bear. The bear slumped over and she sighed as she flopped onto her bed.

"Yeah I got a little touchy with him, and yeah I got a little too pervy but can you blame me?" She said as she picked the battered Teddy bear up.

"I mean just look at me, I'm covered in stitches and staples and guys avoid me for that. They look at me and think I'm a frankenstein freak, but he didn't. He was more beautiful than the rest of the guys I've ever met and even after I kissed him, he let me hang out with him and even agreed on going roller skating with me." She yammered to her stuff bear.

"Then he defended my honor, he knew I couldn't fight back and he stepped up to the plate, not because he needed to but because he wanted to." She said to her stuff bear.

"I can win him over easily, all I need to do his find what makes him click." She said as she yawned and in turn went to bed.

Manako wasn't having an easy time either, however unlike Zombina she was getting more of a counseling. Doppel had her lay on the couch while she sat in an armchair. She had used her hair transform into a brown suit and tie to wear or while she had a clipboard in hand.

"So what's bugging my favorite insecure monoeye today?" She asked and Manako starred up into the ceiling.

"I don't how know I should feel about our new teammate Caden." She said and the shapeshifter clicked her pen and started jotting something down.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked as Manako sighed.

"I mean were supposed to be cautious about him, but all I seen is him being nice and kind. I mean when I look at his eyes, he doesn't look away, he looks back at me and I can see it in his eyes." She said and Doppel looked up from her clipboard.

"What did you see?" She asked wondering what she meant.

"Sadness, He looks like he just hides it behind a smile, but I know that look, I see it everytime I look into the mirror" She said and Doppel also jotted that down.

"So you pity him?" She asked and Manako shook her head.

"No… I kinda admire him, he fills me with courage and I feel so brave when I'm close to him." She said and Doppel scratched the back of her head.

"I will remind you that there's a reason we put an Ankle bracelet on him, he is a new liminal species, one that can easily masquerade as human, we do not only do that to keep tabs but to keep him in check. We saw how capable he is, given very little gear, how strong and fast he truly was." She said and Manako scrunched her brows.

"I don't understand why you think he's a wild animal or a ticking time bomb?" Manako said as she was clearly upset and Doppel rolled her eyes at her.

"Should I remind you that my first meeting with him led to me being assaulted with a hospital tray." Doppel said and Manako sat up and her face was red.

"Yeah, but you set him off and besides nothing bad happened when we came in, so It's not like he wasn't expecting visitors." She said and Doppel got up and applauded, confusing the monoeye.

"Good job, you just voiced your opinion without being asked, that's actually good. See I have my opinions on our hunter, while I may not be his number one fan, I'm happy to see he's making a positive impact on the team." Doppel said as her suit changed back into her hair and once again she was nude. She made her way to the door but before she could leave Manako called out to her.

"Doppel wait, I still don't know how I feel about any of this. What should I do, how should I feel?" She asked.

"I don't think I can tell you how you should feel, only because it's not in my place to, besides where would the fun be if I just told you how you should feel. I think maybe you should continue down this path with Caden. I'm gonna go now, goodnight." Doppel said as she left, leaving the monoeye with just her thoughts.

The shapeshifter looked over her notes as she went to the lobby where Miss Smith waited for her.

"So any luck?" Smith asked and she handed the notes to her and Smith chuckled a bit.

"You think he has an aura, like Tio?" Smith asked and Doppel nodded.

"See it would reflect on his being as a hunter. See people who aren't in his general circle get scared of him while people who are in are, have a boost of morale. It would make sense as he clearly fits the bill as an Alpha apex predator, so by having such an aura he clearly had been boosting the morale of his teammates while making others submit in fear." Doppel said and Smith smiled.

"That actually makes sense."

"So do you think we can trust him, his aura already deems us as friends." Doppel asked and Smith shrugged

"He may interact with our teammates well but I haven't seen how well he behaves when not under the watchful eye." Smith said and took all of Doppel's notes.

"So this is all the notes you took during the his time with Zombina and the roller skating rink?" She asked and she nodded.

"Yep, I made sure to stay disguised and not raise any suspicion." She said as Smith went over the notes.

"You don't believe his feelings are superficial?" She asked and Doppel frowned a bit.

"I don't think so, but I still think he needs to be monitored just to be sure." Doppel said and Smith took the notes and placed it in her briefcase.

"This concludes our meeting, if something else happens, let me know and before I forget give this to him." She said and handed Doppel a smartphone.

"Since he managed to destroy a walkie talkie, I got him a life case to go with it so even if he loses it in water the phone should be safe. Give it to him in the morning." She said as she waved goodbye and they went their separate ways. The night finally fell silent as the day concluded.

That's the end of this chapter. This wouldn't be possible with viewers like you, Thank you. But in all seriousness this chapter is meant to get the ball rolling and answer any questions people have, like how Miss Smith is keeping tabs on the good hunter, where Caden came from, what happened to his gear and much more insight on the current affairs of M.O.N and the cultural exchange agency. However this now opens up new questions. Who is this other hunter?, what else does Lala know?, will Goku stop getting transformations?, and will someone get me a goddamn drink. Til next time


	3. Chapter 3 The hunt

All right it's my favorite time which is addressing my reviews. Don't you just love it when you get a shout-out.

Dracknath: how strong he'll be we will see. I too love the burial blade it's a pretty good weapon with the best rally, too bad that weapons actually in use by a certain first hunter, now as the beast scourge, oh boy do I have a treat for you I'm thankful you gave my story a chance.

Kamencolin: I tried my best, hunters will defiantly be another problem, There will definitely be SWAT action or shall I say M.O.N Action.

nagaskin11: more references, more memes, more and a plot. So you'll find out.

Mico host of bad fanfics: I forgive you and now I see what you mean. See this here's where the issue is the Good Hunter doesn't hate Beast however he's actually uncomfortable and Paranoid around other Hunters. You can actually see that more in chapter 2 if you pay attention to see what the good hunter's reaction was when Lala told him about meeting another Hunter. I was just trying to work that in, now thank you for an actual review not being sarcastic by the way, really I'm not. I really need these kind of reviews because these are what help me improve my story. I want to improve my story so that other people will look at it and actually want to read it.

Axccel: I am quite aware that M.O.N actually has no authority over the Good Hunter however that doesn't mean Miss Smith can't manipulate her way into making him join. True the good Hunter doesn't have to agree with everything, but think about it more like this he woke up in a world that has changed how will he adapt survive a more modern world. No on a physical level they couldn't just say he's a liminal, but from the physical perceptive he outdid specially-trained liminals. Also yes you are right and wrong, while he has no country of origin that does not mean they can't try, the case scenario would have been he would have been deported back to China since he made his way off a flight coming from their, and that's if China decides to take him back(which they probably won't give how he's not chinese and looks more english), if not he would serve his sentence and be released back into the public and maybe granted Asylum.

Now yes Hunters have killed God tier being however I would like to clarify that this good Hunter is not the paleblood. Because if he was the paleblood then he would be a great one since the events take place at the end of bloodborne. As I will address his true limit it's been suppressed after waking up he's weaker than he was in the Hunter's nightmare, not to mention the good hunter items are outdated, sure trick weapons would still be an unexpected and deadly but guns have advanced to the extent that any hunter could be taken down with any firearm. Not to say hunters are paper but in the end they aren't gods nor are they immortal. These hunters in the waking world can now be put to rest forever.

Ronmr:Here's a chapter. Thanks for the support.

Anon: sorry for the wait, enjoy.

* * *

Tio's eyes fluttered open and she woke to a gasp, the good hunter was not next to her. She quickly got up and searched around frantically.

"Boo boo bear where are you?" Tio said as she looked around to find his bathrobe hung up and his hat and coat gone. There was a knock at the door and Tio opened it and Doppel gave her a groggy hello.

"Have you seen Caden?" Tio asked and Doppel was shocked.

"He just upped and left?" Doppel asked as she pulled her phone from her hair. She opened it and pressed on an app. Soon enough it pinged a sonar and picked a location.

"He went to the local park, if I can just tune into his ankle bracelet we can hear what he is doing." She said and once she did they both listened to hear leaves crunching and twigs snapping. Then they could hear the good hunter.

"Hmm… scent is weak." They heard as they watched as he began going in a different direction. The blip went more into the town and Doppel closes the app as she began to text Miss Smith. Her phone went off as she tapped away.

"Get dressed looks like we won't be enjoying a day off." Doppel said as she flew out the door to round up the others. Once everyone was in the lobby Miss Smith addressed the situation.

"While our hunter has not technically gone rogue, we need to keep him in check, judging from the record and audio, He is on the hunt so I need Manako to keep an eye on him, Zombina and Tio will stay further away from Manako's position. We cannot alert him to our presence." Smith said and Zombina remembered what he was hunting.

"He's probably going after the other hunter?" She said and everyone turned to her.

"Other hunter?" Smith asked and Zombina looked around a bit.

"Yeah the other hunter, Lala said something about coming in contact with another hunter so he probably went out to find the other hunter." Zombina explained and Smith grumbled a bit as she took a swig of her instant coffee.

"How come you didn't let us know that?" Smith asked as she tapped her foot against the floor, clearly agitated from the lack of communication.

"I didn't think it was important…" She said as it looked like she was about to lose her cool.

"Our hunter is chasing around another hunter and you didn't think it was that important?*sigh* everyone gear up, we need to make sure nothing happens okay?" Smith said and she downed the rest of her coffee. Once everyone got ready they got as close as they could without being spotted.

"So were hunting the hunter?" Doppel said and Smith shook her head.

"No we're gonna just observe, only intervene if you need to." Smith said as everyone got out the car.

"Remember to stay out of eyesight, Doppel is the only one who can get close. Manako you take an overwatch position here, Tio and Zombina stay with me until we need to act. Any questions?" She asked to which Manako raised her hand.

"If he does something what should we do?" She asked and Smith smiled.

"I'll give the command, after that Tio and Zombina will move in to subdue him and the other hunter." Smith explained and everyone looked around and agreed.

"Okay, positions people let's move!" Smith hollered.

The good hunter was definitely on the track of the hunter. It had a distinct smell, one that he knew too well. He stopped by a food stand and a small old asian lady looked up.

"You want some treats, I'm sure a boy your size could enjoy some sweets." She said but the good hunter wasn't interested.

"I'm looking for someone who looks kinda like me." Caden said and the small lady adjusted her glasses.

"Yeah, he wore a hat like yours and seemed to wear more tattered clothing, he also had another person with him, he had the same look as you." She said and the Good Hunter cursed under his breath. He then took a bag of candies and placed a gold coin. She eyed it and smiled.

"Normally I wouldn't accept foreign money as payment but I'll make an acception." She said and Caden gave his thanks and left. Not one but two hunters were now out and about. The scent was getting stronger, so that must mean the hunters were still in the area, but where? The good hunter was isolating the scent to this abandoned warehouse. This would be an optimal place for hunters to hide out in. So he went to a rusty ladder an ascended the neglected building. He gazed in through a broken roof panel and sure enough he spotted another hunter. The other hunter looked around for bit frantically sniffing.

"Boss there's *sniff* a lavender scent around here. Did anyone break out a candle or something?" She asked and the Good hunter gave a small laugh. He went over to a window and gave it a small jolt to open it. All the meanwhile Smith and the rest of the girls watched.

Smith was with Tio and Zombina as they waited for something to happen.

"So you think he found the other hunters?" Zombina asked to which she shrugged.

"Who knows, if he did that would be damn impressive." Smith said as Tio was looking around the warehouse.

"Do you think we should go in?" She asked.

"Only if we get the cue." Smith said.

"What's the cue?" Zombina asked and soon enough an explosion could be heard.

"That's the cue!" Smith shouted and Tio breached the door. They made there way to the warehouse floor to see Caden fighting with another hunter. This other hunter had a more ashy appearance and had his left eye covered. He had some sort of device on his right arm which was fitted with a stake while his left had a cannon.

"STAY BACK!" Caden shouted as the hunters collided, soon enough Caden transformed his saw cleaver and went for the overhead swing while the other hunter primed his device and went for an uppercut. Tio covered her eyes as she couldn't watch this. However they stopped, Caden's saw cleaver was mere inches away from the other Hunter's neck while his Stake was pointed at his crotch. They broke out into a fit of laughter as they soon hugged.

"What the hell is actually going on here!?" Smith asked which the warehouse lights brighten revealing the other hunters.

"Smith, this is my old friend and mentor Djura and these are the powder keg hunters, see I knew you were following me, you may have been out of my eyesight but I can easily pick up Tio's and Zombina's scent, I am quite acquainted with their smell." Caden said with a smug look.

"So wait, more hunters." Zombina asked as she scanned around, looking at the hunters.

"Yes, I'm please to make your acquaintance I am Djura of the powder keg hunters, these three are my companions and my pupils." Djura said as the three other powder keggers lined up, two males and one female. Their clothes looked charred and burnt but they wore it proudly as they stood shoulder to shoulder.

"Borris." Djura called out and the tallest of the three stepped out and, his sharp blue eyes seemed to cut through their souls. He chose not to wear a traditional hunter's hat and instead wore a hood.

"Oi!, I am powder keg hunter one." He said with a heavy slavic accent.

"This is Ava." Djura said and she tipped her bowler hat, she wore the same clothing as did the other powder kegs and her ginger hair was tied into a bun that poked out from under her bowler hat. She had freckles and softer green eyes.

"Ay, fancy to make your acquaintance, I be powder kegger number two." She said her voice having a more irish accent.

"Finally we have my youngest powder kegger, Tarvis." Djura said and the youngest powder kegger wore a eye patch and his hat was actually a beanie, his brown eye scanned over the crew and he smiled.

"I am Tarvis powder keg hunter three." The scotsman said. Djura was walked towards Smith.

"I see you've made new friends Caden. I trust that my teachings have actually got through to you." Djura said as his eye scanned the group.

"Yes these are my team members, This is Smith, Zombina, Tio. Manako should be outside somewhere and Doppel is probably hiding." Caden said as Djura patted his back.

"Yes this must be M.O.N, I am quite aware of their existence, I saw them take down those orcs at that store. You girls did some mighty fine work." Djura said as he snapped his fingers and waved off the other powder keg hunters.

"Why have you come to my humble abode?" Djura asked and Caden, showed him the threaded cane.

"Aww yes, I met the Dullahan the last week. I gave it to her as a gift. She seemed so intrigued by the Hunters. So rather then let her go off and find one I gave her a tool and the guide book. I would hate it of she found out what kind of hospitality would any ordinary hunter would commonly give to what they label a beast." Djura said and then he had a sudden realization.

"How did you get this from her?" He asked.

"Well she sought after me and tried to reap my soul." Caden said as he tapped the cane on the ground.

"She sought you out on her own terms?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's well, I didn't lay a finger on her." The good hunter said and Djura got way too close.

"Hmm… The Caden I remembered was a tad more violent, has your soul really calmed down?" Djura asked and Zombina laughed as she went over and took Caden's hat off.

"He's not violent, from all these things I've been hearing about hunters and all I seen. I'm starting to think you fabricated a lot of it." She said as she put the hat on and nudged the good hunter.

"Young one, you haven't met all the hunters, we are powder keggers, heretics among the hunters of the healing workshop, we don't hunt beast anymore... sorry I meant to say liminals." Djura said as he walked to a makeshift table and sat down.

"*sigh* Yharnam feels more like a bad dream now. Do you still fully remember the nightmare?" Djura said he asked and Caden shrugged as he sat with him.

"No and yes, I mean when I first woke up, I was in a state of shock. Then I ran into actual people, then I finally met Liminals. I assume Yharnam was just a dream, but I know it wasn't." Caden said as he looked at his own hands. He was aware of the nightmare, but all of the horrors of it were sorta blurred. All he remembered was keeping watch over the church of Oden the formless, meeting Djura, battling with other hunters, and eventually hunting the great ones. His insight of the nightmare was not as strong as it was when he woke up. Suddenly someone was snapping their fingers and he was tapped on the shoulder. He looked to see Manako standing beside him.

"Caden are you okay?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" The good hunter asked and Zombina stepped in.

"You sorta just blanked out!" Zombina said.

"Hmm… you were lost in a daze young hunter." Djura said.

"Yeah, I was just thinking… Smith what's gonna happen to these hunters." He asked and Miss Smith looked at them all and shrugged

"I dunno, they don't seem to be hostile but living in an abandoned warehouse is definitely unsafe. I suppose we could rehome them." Smith said as she lowered her sunglasses.

"I appreciate your concern and all but the powder keggers love it here. Here we can forge hunter tools." Djura said and Caden was interested now.

"Why?" He asked and Djura rested his chin on his hand.

"Caden, you must realize by now that hunters are returning to the waking world, however some harbor great resentment towards the liminals, we may have given up on hunting but we take a new approach as protectors." Djura said and a light bulb went off in Smith's head.

"How about we make a compromise. Other regions in Japan could use another M.O.N division and four hunters who trust each other is good enough. Though you'll all go through a wardrobe change and training. Plus you'll be able to craft tools for any occasion. You'd be tasked in saving the lives of liminals and people alike, you also would be given a paycheck and everything else." Smith offered and Djura rubbed his chin a bit as he thought of it.

"Okay you won me over. I'll round up my powder keggers and tools, but where will we go?" He asked and Smith then looked at Doppel.

"Bring them to Kimihito's place for today since the office is closed I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I dumped a bunch of hunters in his hands." Smith said and Doppel nodded.

"Borris, Ava, Tarvis gather your belongings were moving! As for you Caden here, you continue being the good hunter, and remember trust no other hunter except yourself and your fellow keggers." Djura said and he snapped his fingers at Boris.

"Boris give our fellow powder kegger tools worthy of such a title." Djura shouted and he handed Caden the boom hammer and the cannon.

"Thanks Djura but shouldn't you be needing these tools?" Caden asked and he waved it off.

"We have been crafting more items like that, besides a hunter of your strength should be sporting such tool, remember our motto." Djura said and Caden smiled as they said it together.

"If a weapon ain't got kick it ain't worth it." They said in unison and both laughed. Djura then pulled the good hunter to ear level.

"Remember this as well, bitches love cannons." He whispered and Smith coughed a bit and Djura tipped his hat.

"Well I hope I'll be seeing you later and oh don't forget these." Djura said as he reached to his side and handed him a couple of cannonballs. While they were the size of a softball they were definitely heavy.

"If you need anything, your more then welcomed to ask." Djura said as he followed the rest of the powder keggers out. Caden was then confronted by an angry Smith.

"Great now I have more work to do." She said as she pulled a device and pressed it. Sending volts of electricity throughout the good hunter. He collapsed on the ground as he felt the electricity course through his body. Once the electricity ceased he began to cough as he got his words out.

'I didn't even… do anything." He said weakly as Tio picked him up and cradled him.

"Let's see, you left without notice, to confront something that we should have been aware about, staged a fight to get me worried, oh and created more work for me. Now if you don't mind I have some calls to be making." Miss Smith said as she left while grumbling a few things. Tio put the good hunter over her shoulder while Zombina got ahold of the cannon.

"Oh cool, it's still loaded. Fire!" Zombina shouted as she fires the cannon, then in turn her arm came off from the recoil. Caden looked up and was rather worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked and she blew a raspberry.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just gotta find where my arm went?" Zombina said and Manako retrieved his boom hammer.

"Tio please put me down." Caden said and she did. Manako gave him his boom hammer and he looked it over. He then pulled the hammer's claw down revealing the miniature furnace inside, it clicked and the flames roared to life as he started waving it around.

"Boom hammer is a very dangerous and destructive weapon. Once lit the hammer can fire a volley of flames that explode upon impact." Caden said as he took the hammer and slammed it into a metal shipping container, followed by an explosion which in turn made a hole.

"Now where did my cannon go?" Caden asked as he found that his weapon of mass destruction has simply flew back behind a pile of crates along with the arm of his undead companion. He handed her the arm back and Tio gagged a bit.

"Still not gonna get used to that." Tio said as Zombina took her arm back.

"My time in the nightmare has made me desensitised, this doesn't phase me." The good hunter said as he looked his cannon over. They all seemed to look at each other unsure what to do next.

"Well if you don't mind I'm gonna take a walk, I already wasted enough time today." The good hunter said as he left the warehouse. However Doppel stopped him.

"Smith wanted me to give you this, she wanted a more reliable way to communicate with you." Doppel said as she handed him the phone.

"It should have all of our contacts and a lifeproof case so you don't destroy it." Doppel said he smiled.

"Thanks Doppel." He said and she smiled.

"No problem, now I'm gonna have some fun pulling pranks on people, you do… well whatever you do." Doppel said and she headed off and soon Caden went on his way. However Caden was soon followed by Tio.

"Tio why are you following me?" Caden asked as he managed to sling the cannon over his saw cleaver.

"Well I wanted to spend some time with you, it's only natural that teammates bond." Tio said as Caden nodded.

"Okay… but first let me stop by the apartment, I need to drop my stuff off." He said and they went on their way back. Tio would blab non stop about anything, from puppies to cake and the latest song released by that pop group ANM48 . The good hunter simply listened as they made their way into the apartment. He dropped his cannon and boom hammer off and they continued their walk. They soon stopped their walk as an ice cream parlor caught their eyes.

"Oh boo boo bear let's get ice cream!" Tio shouted as she shook him.

"eh, sure." He said and the ogre pulled him in. Tio looked at all the different colored frozen dairy treats while Caden read the menu.

"Boo bear, I want the rocky road, what are you gonna get?" Tio asked.

"Vanilla." He said as he looked at the ice cream through the glass. Tio gave him a blank look which confused him.

"Really Vanilla, that's so basic and plain." She remarked. The good hunter was offended by that.

"What vanilla is a good flavor…" He said as they were soon interrupted.

"Hey can't you read, no liminals on days of full moon!" She said and Tio put on this pouty face and looked like she was about to tear up. Caden felt his heart strings tug just a bit and took a deep breath.

"Why not?" He said with a calm demeanor.

"Because liminals can be very destructive on full moons, just last month we had this hobgoblin smash our windows and what was her defense, the full moon made me do it and they bought it, so now my insurance rate goes up, the rule you see is of recent, I don't hate liminals but I can't risk another incident in my store." The parlor owner explained and Caden knew how to get through to her. He pulled out a couple of his gold coins.

"I'm sure we can let this slide, I heard gold is treasured around these parts." Caden said as he slid the coins over. She eyed them and then pocketed them.

"Okay, I'll let it slide since it's still early in the afternoon, but once you get your ice cream please just leave."

"Alright we'll be gone, 7 scoops of the rocky road for her, 3 scoops of vanilla for me, top my ice cream with sprinkles please." Caden said and the lady obliged, Tio hugged the good hunter.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the sweetest guy ever." Tio said and Caden held a thumb up as his words were muffled by her bosom. Once they got their ice cream they sat on a bench and he began to eat his ice cream.

"Um Tio what was she talking about?" Caden asked and Tio brushed it off.

"Nothing, some liminals just get more influenced by the full moon and their instincts just start kicking in." Tio said and Caden shrugged it off, it probably was some kind of tall tale. Tio nudged the good hunter as he was about to take a bite.

"Can I try your ice cream?" She asked and he sighed before holding it up. He then felt something drip onto his hat.

"What the-" He then took his hat off to see it was Tio's ice cream. The ogre had only gotten to the fifth scoop and was it was already melting. Another large chunk fell into his hair and he sighed as he wiped it with his gloved hand and flicked it to the ground. She then gave a smiled.

"Thanks boo bear." Tio chirped as she turned back to her ice cream and then dropped it. Caden being the good hunter held up his ice cream and she gleefully took it and placed a kiss on his cheek as she was smitten by his chivalrous acts.

"You know your more of a knight than a hunter, so bold and chivalrous." Tio said sweetly which made the good hunter pull up his face mask as to not reveal his blush.

"Oh well I wouldn't say that, I mean I just try to defuse the situation." He said as they finished up. After getting the rest of the rocky road out of his hair, he put his hat on and they went to Kimihito's place, to no one surprise the Powder Keg hunters had pitched up a tent in front.

Boris could be seen arguing with Djura.

"We have to wear dis shit." He said as he pointed to the ankle bracelet. He soon turned his attention to Caden and his sharp gaze focused on him.

"You hunter, you nevah told us we had to wear dis." He said and Caden lifted his leg to show his as well. He then pulled Boris aside as to have some words with him.

"Were in the same boat, I agreed because it got me a job and a home. See they don't know what we are and are scared. Soon enough they'll come off when the agency is comfortable with us. Just wait…" Caden said and the powder keg hunter nodded. It was apparent he was aware of what the good hunter was planning. However that did not mean he was pleased with the current situation and went off to sulk in the tent. Djura tapped the good hunter's shoulder and got his attention.

"Do not mind him he has been on edge lately we Hunters have to stick together, especially when a lot of hunters were seemly released from the nightmare." Djura said as he sat by his tent. Kimihito soon came out with a tray of lemonade for the hunters.

"Oh hey Caden, you came to see the mess Miss Smith left me in." He said as the powder keg hunters grabbed their drinks.

"I should've seen it coming." Caden said as Kimihito took a deep breath in.

"You know I'm kinda use to it at this point, I mean she dumped like eight liminal girls on me, at least these hunters are polite and actually tame." Kimihito said and Caden nodded in response. He knew that while most hunters were tame some could be ruly if not downright delusional. He then noticed something wrong with Kimihito.

"Are you okay, you seem stressed." He asked as he shook his head.

"Tonight is gonna be a bad night…" He simply said as he went back inside which confused the good hunter.

"What kinda cryptic bullshit is that?" He asked and Tio shrugged.

"I dunno, I kinda zoned out." She admitted and he rolled his eyes in response. He turned his attention back to the powder keg hunters who then had begun sorting through their supplies.

"Just wait here Tio, I'm gonna have a word with Djura." Caden said as he went over to Djura.

"Djura can you make heads or tails what went on after the nightmare?" Caden asked the old hunter who sat and pondered this.

"You know I ain't too sure, I am certain that this nightmare ending has certainly thrown hunters across the land. I just wonder why this far east, though as long as we're far from the healing church or those vile bloods I'm sure we'll be okay." He said as he looked at his hands.

"Scary part about it is, who knows how many hunters actually came into the waking world. You see I remember dying on that tower in old Yharnam, I don't know what happen after, I think I went into a state of Limbo and it seemed dark for me like I was sleeping in a dreamless slumber, then I woke up in some forest in the land of the east." He said as he looked at his powder keg hunter badge then up to the good hunter.

"Djura do you think, we should worry about the healing church or the Cainhurst Vilebloods, do you think they'll gather up and go back to their old gimmicks I so read about." Caden asked and Djura pursed his lips a bit as he thought about what he was gonna say.

"You're a good boy Caden and while I think the other hunters are reasons to worry I will say that they aren't really your problem, for all we know they could be elsewhere numbers scattered and lost upon entering this new world, while we adapted to this new way of life just fine the others may not." He said and Caden nodded his head.

"I understand Djura." He said and Djura chuckled a bit as he patted his shoulder.

"Of course you understand, you're a good hunter Caden, now how bout you go off and enjoy the rest of your day." Djura suggested and Caden smiled a bit.

"Thanks Djura, I'll catch up with you some other time." He said and Djura nodded as the good hunter and Tio set off. They went off as the sun began setting. Caden began to feel uneasy as he heard Kimihito's words echo through his head.

*Tonight is gonna be a bad night*

The two made their way back to the apartment and the good hunter hung up his coat and sat in his armchair.

"Well, this was enough excitement for me. If you need me I'll be writing in my journal." The good hunter said as he pulled his journal from his satchel and opened it. Caden had a habit of writing his day in his journal along with drawing in it. It was kinda his escape from the world. He began to write down about the past couple of days and began to sketch about the things he saw. He then felt arms wrap around him and looked up to see it was Tio. However she was dressed in lingerie.

"Oh boo bear, you've been such a nice little hunter today, why don't I reward you." She cooed at the good hunter and he shot out from under her arms.

"What the hell are you implying?" He said as he inched to the door.

"Well you have been so nice to me so I figured me and you can snuggle~" She said and the good hunter made a move for the door, however she blocked him off. She tried to catch him but the good hunter simply vanished and reappeared to the left of her.

"I got you now!" Tio said as she lunged forward only for Caden to disappear and she fell unto the couch and slammed her head into the wall. Caden looked at this and tried not to laugh.

"Are you okay?" He asked and she pulled her head from the drywall.

"Yeah, just a bit of drywall… hah got you." Tio said as she lunged for him yet again. The good hunter leapt over her letting her fall on top of the coffee table. He rushed to the coat rack and grabbed his coat and hat.

"Eh, how bout I just go for a walk and uhh… leave." He said as he shut the door behind him. He then took a deep breath and began to walk away. That was a little intense for him. He then bumped right into Zombina.

"Hey Cade, you wanna watch a movie with me by any chance?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"No, I just want to get some fresh air." He replied back and continued going. However she grabbed his sleeve and pestered him.

"Come on, why don't you wanna spend some time with me!" Zombina whined. The goodhunter sighed as he yanked his hand away.

"No, end of conversation." Caden said and when he turned she tackled him onto the ground. She pulled his arms behind his back and felt cuffs click around his wrist.

"Screw it, I tried being nice, but if dominant women are your kink then I'm going to punish you." Zombina said and Caden's eyes widen as he tried getting away. However he was no match for the door at the end of the hallway as he couldn't pull it open. Zombina began to drag him away by the collar of his coat.

"You better uncuff me!" He said as she opened the door and dragged him down the stairs.

"Nope." She said as he then began pleading.

"Listen maybe we should just get to know each other a little better, you know like what's your favorite food, me I like steak." He said and she laughed.

"You know, your my favorite snack and I really want another taste of you." She said as she dragged the poor hunter into her apartment. She placed him onto and armchair and got on top of him.

"You and me are gonna get real dirty, and I'm gonna punish you for being such a bad-" She was cut off by a screech that pierced the air. A sound the good hunter was all to familiar with.

"Woman unchain me right now we are in serious danger!" Caden pleaded with her and she shrugged it.

"It's probably some sort of liminal getting their freak on during the full moon, now I'll be back, I need to grab something." She said and when she left the screech was louder and something snapped in the good hunter. He got up and started ramming himself into the door as the screams echoed around him. The door then bursted open it off. He ran back up the stairs trying not to trip as he ran back to Tio's room. He slammed into the door but because the door was more built around Tio's specifications he couldn't ram it open, however Tio opened the door and the good hunter bolted in.

"Caden you came back!" She said and he simply said nothing. He went to the bathroom to find his M.O.N outfit hanging up and dug into the pocket for keys to the cuffs and unlocked them. Soon he felt shivers down his spine and he looked his outfit and decided to put it on rather than his traditional hunter's garb.

"What is going on?" Tionishia asked and he put on his mask and looked at her.

"The hunt is on, that's going on." He said as he moved past Tio. He went to reach for his saw cleaver but was soon grabbed by Tio.

"Silly little hunter, we aren't on duty, why don't you stay and snuggle with me?" She cooed as he began to fight her calming embrace.

"Are you daft?! Do you not hear it?!" He said as she pondered for a bit.

"Well I did hear something earlier?" She said as he continued pushing at her chest.

"Let me go right now!" He yelled at her and she continued to press tighter. She closed her eyes as tears began to well up.

"No, I am not letting another fine guy slip from me!" She said as she squeezed him. Caden soon struggled to breathe and suddenly a loud snap echoed in the air as the good hunter went limp. Tio soon noticed that his struggling stopped. She shook him a bit and he seems to swing around like a rag doll. She couldn't hear him breathe and dropped the good hunter in horror. She let out a scream as he laid on the floor motionless.

"Caden, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I just… I just wanted to feel your love…" She sobbed and the good hunter sprung back to life and grabbed his saw cleaver and cannon.

"What!?" She shouted and he let out a humph as he dashed out. He smiled a bit under his mask. He didn't think the playing dead trick would actually work. He soon ran into Zombina again who seemed to be blocking him off.

"Not so fast lover boy, you are going to finish what we started." Zombina said as she grabbed his arm. Then Tio grabbed the other arm.

"What did I do wrong, why would you play a mean trick on me?!" She cried the Manako ended up walking into this. She looked at the way Caden was being tugged back and forth and when he looked at him her heart began to flutter as she began to fantasize again.

"Hands off me, I need to leave!" He shouted and she began of thinking of the having a dinner date with the hunter out on the balcony, under the full moon. He would tell her the things she would want to hear and he would want to spend the rest of his life with her. After her fantasy she took another look at him and the same words echoed in her head.

(Together)

She puffed up and joined in the tug of war match. Grabbing his coat and tugging as well.

"Let go, I want to spend some time with him." She said as Caden was rapidly losing his patience. He then yanked his arms when Tio pulled him causing her to lose her grip and fall over while sending Zomina flying. He then looked at Manako who blushed and let go. He took off sprinting and soon ran out of the apartment complex. The good hunter took off into the forest with the full moon brightly shining down on him.

Smith soon arrived to check on the girls only to find that Zombina apartment door was left wide open and Manako wasn't answering her door. Once she went to Tio's she found broken furniture scattered around and the three of them looking guilty.

"What happened?" Smith asked and Tio began to twiddle her thumbs and Zombina shoved her hands into her pocket, all while Manako avoided her glare.

"Okay, we all wanted a go with the good hunter, he spattered out that we're in danger, he then bolted from my room." Zombina said and Smith looked at Tionishia.

"Tio what did you do?" She asked and she closed her eyes.

"Tio?" Smith called out to her and she looked away trying to hide her face.

"Tionishia you tell me what happened this instance!?" She asked again and she broke.

"Okay I just wanted him to stay with me and I held onto him too hard and I thought I killed him and then he ran off." Tio said and Smith adjusted her sunglasses.

"And did he say where he was running off to?" Smith asked.

"He said something about the hunt is on." Tio said and Smith whipped out her phone, she started connecting with the tracker to see Caden's blip was moving fast. They tuned in to hear branches braking and leaves crunching and then it stopped. They heard the blood curdling screech and Caden yelling back at it.

"We have to find him now!" Smith said as she started making a run for it. The girls went along with Smith and they went into the forest where only the moonlight guided the way. The wind was howling as it passes through the branches of the trees rattling them. Smith lifted up her sunglasses as she looked at her phone and kept close to the other girls. The forest gave off and ominous and unnerving feeling that latched onto them. Suddenly Smith gasped as her phone died and clouds began to cast over the moon leaving them in darkness.

"Well we don't have a tracker now." Smith said as she felt the cold winds brush past her face. Manako held tightly to Tio as she was cold and honestly scared. They then heard a beast like screech pierce the air and this time it was close. The clouds began to clear and in front of them was a beast like no other. It stood taller than Tio and was hairy and wolf like. It wore tattered clothing that had various bloodstains and wore a blindfold. The beast spread its arms out bearing its teeth as it shrieked. Then from behind one could see a shadow leap above it. Two glowing red eyes could be seen and the girls saw that it was Caden.

"Gascoigne!" He shouted and landed on his back. He began to stab at the beast with his knife as Gascoigne tried to rip him off his back. He then managed to snag the good hunter by the leg and fling him off his back and into a tree. Gascoigne charged at him and the good hunter used the cannon and the cannonball striked dead center into his chest, causing him to stagger. The good hunter then took his knife and jabbed it deeper into the beast's chest. Gascoigne went to reach for him but he became weaker and weaker as blood poured out of his chest and onto Caden. Gascoigne fell back as he began to lose more and more blood, it seemed that Caden managed to stab in right where is heart was. Then in a twist of shock Caden began to comfort the beast in his final moments.

"Shhh just let it happen and drift away, no point in fighting now, you can rest now." Caden said as Gascoigne laid on his back and he began to breathe heavily.

"Forgive me…" The beast uttered and then seemingly faded away. Caden got up and placed his knife in his boot. Smith was the first to walk away from the group to confront the good hunter.

"Caden what did you do, what was that?" She asked and he looked at his blood soaked clothes.

"My job, that there was Father Gascoigne, a healing church hunter turned beast." He said as he started walking through the forest. Smith and the others followed as he retrieved his saw cleaver.

"Caden why'd you kill him?" Smith asked and Caden sighed as he slung his Cannon and Saw cleaver over his shoulder.

"I suppose I haven't told you about the beast plague, this disease is rather horrifying. Causes lycanthropy, deterioration of the mind and there is no cure for it. Hunters usually turn into the worst beast so if I left this hunter to his lonesome he would've killed someone." Caden said as he found the father's hunter axe and blunderbuss. Zombina ran from the group to the good hunter.

"Caden that was so cool, you were all stab stab and boom." Zombina said as she gave him a hug.

"So this is why you left, to hunt a hunter?" Tio asked and he nodded his head.

"Hunters are difficult to kill, let alone hunters who succumb to the scourge of the beast. After I heard his screech, I knew he was on the hunt and I needed to intervene before he killed someone." Caden said as he found a journal and began to flip through it. He soon began to learn of Gascoigne's struggles since he had woken up, which had led to him losing his mind and succumbing to the plague. He then picked up a hat which belonged to the father and dusted it off, keeping it as a momento. He then turned back to the group.

"Well are we gonna stand here, mouths wide open or are we gonna go back inside?" Caden said as Miss Smith nodded and off they went back to the apartment in silence. Caden went back to Tio's apartment to wash the blood off himself and get into his robes. When he came out the shower he saw Smith sitting at the table.

"Caden, I sent the girls to their rooms so we can have a little chat." Miss Smith said as he took a seat.

"What was that? What is the beast plague?" She asked and he leaned back.

"Beast plague was a bloodborne illness caused by blood ministration with the person being infected by the tainted blood." Caden said as Miss Smith wrote this down.

"Do we have a full on epidemic on our hands, could the beast plague just start up again?" Smith asked and he shrugged.

"That's a finicky question, see if the healing church got back together it might be a possibility however given that we are spread far and thin, communion of that magnitude is unlikely and would be noticable, as for people getting infected, it would have to be direct blood to blood contact which again is unlikely, the sickness itself is not so contagious as one would think, all the people infected with this were directly injected with infected blood through a blood transfusion." He said as he crossed his arms.

"What about you? You had the blood transfusion too, are you infected?" Smith asked and he shrugged.

"No, if I was you'd see early symptoms, like hair where hair don't belong, hunchback, elongated arms and legs, and finally deterioration of the mind, some of us are immune to the blood plague." He said as he rubbed his cleanly shaven face.

"So can wait, you're pretty much like the cure for this?" Smith asked and he shook his head.

"Yes and No, I have transfused my blood to see if it would cure the beast plague, it doesn't work on beast, only people showing early symptoms. See the sickness truly manifest when your mind starts to shut off, and you start to act like a rabid animal, when that happens you're shit out of luck." Caden said with a yawn.

"So I can sleep at night knowing we won't have an epidemic on our hands of wolf people killing others left and right." She ask and he smiles.

"Yeah, worse case scenario is that it flares up and dies out, hunters who turn will simply be put down. Beside this isn't like AIDS or HIV, you can find out whose infected pretty easily through early symptoms." Caden said as he pulled some papers from his Satchel. It was research he gathered from Yharnam about the beast plague.

"That should be enough info on the beast plague to help, give it to Kimball, it just might get you that raise." Caden said and he rubbed his eyes.

"Alright, and Caden let's forget about this whole killing that beast thing, it be bad for our public relationships and could cause a panic." Smith said Caden nodded.

"Right… Also what's the deal with Tio and Zombina, because earlier this night they have been acting quite werid." He said and she facepalmed and started laughing.

"Oh the full moon must be out. This has a certain effect on liminals and can cause instincts to flare up." She said and Caden raised his brows.

"Listen, just keep your guard up. Good night Caden." Miss Smith said and she left. Leaving Caden to be ambushed from behind. Tio held the good hunter in her arms.

"There's the brave hunter who saved me, you know what would be a good reward, smoochies for my big brave hunter." Tio said and Caden sighed.

"Whatever gods may be watching over me, please kill me." He said as Tio began to plant kisses all over his face, she soon began to force her tongue right into his mouth. He then felt warm and flirty as he was being captivated by her calming presence. He began to return the love as he fell under her the power of her warm aura and then she backed off.

"I want to get to know my good hunter a little more deeply." She said and he shut his eyes tightly as he tried to fight the aura.

"I-I-I would… love to be closer to you." He said as he was now captivated by her, however the door soon opened and Zombina charged in.

"Back off Tio, he's mine and I ain't sharing." She said as she managed to yank Caden away.

"That's not fair Zombina, I had him first!" Tio cried.

"That's where you're wrong sweetie, see me and lover boy here, we've been a thing since day one and I'm not gonna let some homewrecker come and ruin it." Zombina said as she in turn kissed the hunter vigorously.

"That's a lie Caden loves me!" Tio said and soon Manako came in.

"Stop it you two, we all know he's mine, I deserve a shot at love too." Manako declared and Caden was being pulled left in right again and then Tio pulled too hard. Not only did Zombina's hand come off she fell back slamming the good hunter into the ground resulting in him being knocked out. This killed the mood and soon instilled panic among them

"Oh jeez what did we do?" Tio said as she picked up the good hunter's limp body.

"What we did, more like what you did, great… think he'll remember this?" Zombina asked as she got her hand back.

"Maybe…" Manako said as she lifted up his arm and dropped it.

"Okay if he did forget, just say he was fighting that beast guy and the beast knocked him out so we saved him." Zombina plotted and Tio smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah that could work. Now let's get him to bed." Manako said and Tio placed him on her bed. The three then began to look at each other.

"Well it's clear we all sorta like Caden…" Zombina said and they all sighed.

"Well what do we do, we all can't date him at once?" Tio asked as they all sat as Manako looked at the ground and shrugged.

"Maybe we can try to win him over fairly, I mean we all should have a chance…" Manako said which made Zombina laughed a bit.

"You know what they say All's fair in love and war." Zombina said and then Tio had an idea.

"This could be like the bachelor." Tio said and Zombina scoffed at it.

"It be like a low budget version of it, but I think Manako is right, we all should give it a shot." Zombina said as they all agreed on it

"Okay may the best girl win." Tio said and the all shook on it.

"Alright, I'll take him for tonight, because I do not want you rolling over him and crushing him because in his current state he wouldn't be able to wake up and try to push you off." Zombina said as she grabbed the still unconscious hunter.

"Uhh good point." Tio said and Manako stayed silent and blushed as she looked at the floor. Only if she thought of that. The undead redhead struggled to bring the hunter back to her apartment room. It be easier if she had both her hands, however she can make do with one. She managed to lay him in bed and went to stitch her hand back on. When that was done she began looking through for the right thing to wear. She went for the tank top and briefs, she thought it looked cute on her and it be better for the good hunter to wake up to that.

She did her nightly stretch and climbed into bed. She placed Caden's arm over her as she got into the spoon position. She then laid his hands on top of her breast and giggled a bit as she couldn't wait to see the reaction on his face when he woke up. Zombina closed her eyes as she began to drift off to sleep.

When the good hunter woke up, he groaned before realizing where he was and what he was doing. Caden back away quickly and fell out of bed with a thud, waking up Zombina. She began to yawn and smiled as she heard what happen. She then tried to move but couldn't and soon realized she didn't stretch enough the night before.

"Caden help me…" She said through her teeth. The good hunter got off the floor and was looking over her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Can't move... Rigor mortis... need a massage." She said and he began to massage her face carefully. She then began to move her face muscles and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh good, now if you wouldn't mind massaging the rest of my body?" She asked and he nodded as he got to work.

"So how did I end up here, last I remember I was at Tio's apartment and boom I'm waking up next to you." Caden said as he felt the bump on his head.

"Oh you don't remember, you were fighting that beast guy, Gascoigne and he knocked you out so we saved you and finished him off." Zombina lied to him. He then tried to remember but it was all fuzzy to him like a dream.

"So I brought you here to rest. You're really touchy, you know that." Zombina remarked which made the good hunter roll his eyes. Soon enough Zombina was on her feet.

"Let's get dressed we gotta get to work." Caden said as he rushed to Tio's apartment. The good hunter got ready and Tio was waiting for him with his M.O.N outfit in hand, It turned out Tio had washed his outfit and restitched it too.

"Thanks Tio, you're the best" He said as he grabbed it and got changed in the bathroom. He freshened up and got ready for his day of work.

"Let's go boo bear." Tio said and he rushed out grabbing a donut from her assortment of confections as he rushed out to Smith who was waiting for them. She ushered them into the car and off they went.

"So Smith's what's on today's agenda." Caden asked.

"Well we have a regular work day ahead if us but you have something special planned for today, you get to have driver lessons." Miss Smith said and the girls sighed.

"More paperwork?" Zombina groaned.

"Yeah, so everyone knows their schedule, Caden you're with me." Smith said as she parked around the side of the building. She dropped the girls off before having Caden jump to the front passenger seat.

"So I'm suppose to teach you how to drive, you do know how to drive right." She asked.

"No…" He said as he didn't remember how to drive. She sighed and they pulled up to an empty parking lot.

"Okay see this here this is the clutch…" She went on how the car worked. Every bell and whistle and how to drive before she took a drive around the lot.

"See how easy was that, now I want you to do the same." Smith said and they switched seat. The good hunter looked at the dashboard as he began to remember what Smith taught. He started the van and they began to slowly go forward.

"Oh come on Caden put a little more mettle to the pedal." She said and he gave it a little more gas as he was getting used to the car. He was really trying to focus and around the lot they went. The good hunter was picking up the pace as he was really getting the hang of this.

"Okay now back into a parking space." Smith told him and he put it in reverse. He managed to back it into the space and Miss Smith opened the door to check.

"You're a little crooked but you're in between the lines so good." Smith remarked.

"Let's get back to HQ so I can start teaching you road laws." Smith said as they switched seats again. Once they got back to HQ he put his kitsune mask back on and they went to her office. She was giving him a run down on basic traffic laws. She flipped through pages explaining signs and what to do as he followed along. Miss Smith would stop at the end of the chapter and test him to see how much knowledge he had actually retained during her lesson. Caden actually enjoyed this, well not the whole learning signs and stuff but to be under a mentorship. He had his opinions on Smith but now he kinda actually respects her.

"Okay, we're making a lot of good progress, Soon we can have you licensed, well after a couple of hours of practice." Smith said. However their lesson was soon interrupted by her office phone ringing. She put it on speaker and it was woman on the line.

"Smith we have an untouchable situation. Kimball has ordered M.O.N to asset and disarm the situation, this a 10-31 at the Hikarigaoka Museum of art."

"Copy that dispatch, we will arrive soon, over." Smith said and she looked at Caden.

"Time to make your paycheck, get suited up Caden." Smith said as he got up and they bolted to the armory to get suited up along with the other girls and get their weapons. Caden climbed into an armored van and off they went. He didn't know what would be waiting for them but all he could do was pray that Smith had a plan.

* * *

Okay end of chapter, sorry I took forever family drama and a lack of inspiration really hit me hard. The positive reviews, are what kept me going. Bless you all and hope the chapter was worth the wait. I have just been working on another crossover and had a new idea. Which will still need more work on.


	4. author's note(not a real chapter)

sorry for the very long hiatus but I'm really having doubts about continuing this so anyone who's favorited or following the story because a lot of people are really falling this crappy story but I'm still getting really negative reviews so I'm kinda having second thoughts. If you guys want me to continue then let me know, if I should kill it then so be it


End file.
